Wherever We Go, I'll be With You
by Hiccstrid1620
Summary: Izzy and Simon have been engaged for a while now, Alec and Magnus have finally steadied their relationship but what about Clary and Jace? Where do they sit in the circle of relationships. With everything that has happened and that will happen, can they make it together? Can they come out from all of their battles, future or past, and still be together without harm? RW in progress.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys. I posted this story a while back but anxiety led me to delete this story but I'm putting it back on. I'm also rewriting this story because I feel like this story could be written so much better but y'all enjoy!

\- …

Clary POV

"Jace! I wanna dance," I whined, tugging at Jace's sleeve. But he was deep in thought, his eyebrows knit together, his golden locks dangling between his eyes, molten eyes. Basically he looked super hot. Although his eyes danced with amusement.

We are at Magnus Bane's yearly Christmas party. But this year, he made sure that only invited people could come in. He put up a certain spell that made something happen that I don't even know.

Everybody was on the dance floor or drinking, a lot might I add. Me on the other hand, had promised my mom I'd only drink one glass. I thought the alcohol tasted weird, Jace made sure I only had a sip of his glass, because apparently it was some pretty strong stuff. Jace even threw out his glass.

I looked at the dancers and I felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Here I was, 21 with my 22 year old boyfriend who might I say loves this kind of crap. The only people who weren't on the dance floor were Alec and Magnus, they disappeared to their bedroom a long time ago.

Everybody had their own bedroom to go to after the party, almost like a slumber party except you wouldn't play truth or dare. You'd play uh, different games, much, much different games.

"Jace!" I complained, pulling at his shirt sleeve again. Jace was a lot taller than me, so that was all I could really do to annoy him, except for jumping on his back like a five year old but we're in public so I can't do that.

"Clary! I can't dance, I'm thinking," Jace stated, his voice annoyed but had a hint amusement. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"That is a horrible reason," I grumbled, I was thinking as hard as I could to get him to dance with me. I mean seriously, what was I supposed to do? Poke his arm until he succumbs to my amazing abilities of persuasion. Yeah, that's not gonna work. Ooh I got one, it's not necessarily 'me' but it'll do.

I stood on my tip toes and brushed away a strand of golden hair away from Jace's ear, breathing a little bit of air onto his neck," If you dance, I'll give you a surprise later," I whispered. Completely shocked at the husky tone of my voice. Jace's eyes darkened to a brilliant bronze color.

He took my hand and onto the dance floor we went. We started dancing, just a sway of hips and occasional twirls. Everybody knew Jace was my boyfriend, but right now people were staring at him in a seductive manner. Jace was getting uncomfortable with all the attention. Well I mean he loves attention. But not from his friends that are boys and girls, especially with his first real time girlfriend.

I immediately felt protective. He was my boyfriend. Mine. Woah, where did that thought come from. My body moved on its own. I wasn't controlling what was happening, I just let my heart take control of my body.

I started sliding around Jace getting closer and closer until I could feel heat radiating off him. I slid down his body and came back up, rocking my hips to show he was mine. I could also tell this was definitely making Jace happy. People looked away, clearly disappointed. I'm over here just appalled, you people are dancing with your girlfriend or boyfriend.

"You haven't done this since I was him." Jace said, his voice low and scratchy, husky was the word for it. I had turned him on.

"I loved you then and I love you now, just times a thousand," I said sweetly, tracing my finger across his jawline.

The song that was on and a sweet slow song came on. My girl. Jace turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kept swayed to their music coming closer to each other. My head rested on his chest, breathing in his scent of books and cologne, really it was just fancy deodorant.

Jace starts singing softly into my ear, his voice sweet and soft. I smiled into his shirt, my hands are now holding onto Jace's shirt, most likely wrinkling it but I didn't care.

"My girl, my girl. Talking bout' my girl." Jace sang, his voice like a lullaby. The song ended with us holding each other and just swaying to the faint music.

Our foreheads rested against each other, "what's the surprise?" Jace asked, brushing his finger against my cheek. I shrugged my shoulders, pulling off a nonchalant look.

With that Jace lifted me up and 'threw' me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed, looking around. People didn't even notice, well duh, their drunk.

"I'm finding out the surprise," Jace said, pride in his voice as if he was amazed at the idea he came up with it. I sighed and crossed my arms, which must've looked weird since I was upside down.

Jace walked into the room and set me down gently onto the bed. He closed the door and locked it?

"So what's the surprise?" Jace asked, his voice still husky.

"The surprise is that there is no surprise?" I said but it came out more like a question. Jace smiled and chuckled.

Then he kneeled down on one knee and took my hands in his.

"You Clary Fray are the most amazing, beautiful, artistic, special," Jace said, he went on for a little while though. Piling compliment onto compliment.

"You are so amazing and I have no idea why you stay and put up with me. But I love you more than anything in the world, I couldn't imagine being with anybody else. You have helped me get through so much and push me in the right direction. You are my light, my sun, and if you Clary Fray want to be, my wife?" With that Jace pulled out a black velvet box.

Opening it, to reveal a sparkling diamond ring. It wasn't a big diamond but it didn't have to be to show Jace's love

for me, his passion. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Not in a bad way but in a 'oh my goodness I can't believe this is happening' way.

I immediately started crying, Jace looked away heart-broken.

" I understand," he said, his voice sounded broken. I wiped away a tear from my cheek, and threw my arms around him, smiling.

"Yes!" I whispered into his ear. Jace was clearly startled but wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but be so happy, I couldn't help crying. This was all so exciting for me. I would have never expected Jace Herondale, would love me. I mean he was just so perfect and I'm just, me.

"I love you," we both said at the same time. I nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck, as Jace kissed my head. I couldn't help but feel warm from the top of my head to the tip of my toes.

We pulled away as Jace slid the ring onto my finger," it looks even more beautiful one you," he whisper. He gently lifted me up and placed me so my head was on the pillows.

"I love you, my fiancé," Jace said, his finger tracing my cheek. His face hovered mine and we kissed. Just a short one but it held so many words, so much passion and so much love.

He slid the covers over both of us and held me close to him. Basically we were spooning. I was the little spoon and he was the big spoon.

"And remember, we're not married yet." I said, just to remind him that nothing exciting was going to happen. I turned around and buried my face in his chest. Jace nuzzled the top of my head," I don't care what happens, as long as you, Clary Fray are my wife," Jace whispered, his voice muffled by my frizzy red hair.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back. So I can't remember if I said this before but I'm in school. You guys can decide middle, high or college I really don't care but my Chapter posting will not be delayed with this story unless I'm traveling because this story has already been completed but has a rewrite in progress so that one won't be posted until finished. But I will usually post chapters on Fridays because I post all my other chapters on that day as well. Anyways, enjoy!

\- …

Jace

I could not believe that today was the day we were going to tell our families we're engaged. The only person who knows about it is Alec and that's just because, well… He's my brother that's why.

I heard a soft yawn from my fiancé and looked down to see her using my chest as a pillow. I gently ran my fingers through her hair.

"How are you already up?" Clary asked, stretching out her arms and back. She stretched over my stomach and her head was over the bed. I chuckled and bought her back up,"well good morning," I laughed.

Clary adjusted herself so she was sitting on my lap leaned against my shoulder, resting her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm still tired, can't we go back to sleep?" She asked, yawning again. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head," remember? Today's the day." I whispered.

Clary practically flew off me and to the bathroom. A frantic look plastered onto her face," we've got to get ready and you have to look your very best for my parents and-" while she was talking, I had walked to where she was standing. I kissed her clearly startling her.

I pulled away and held her face in my hands, tracing my thumbs over her cheeks," you will do fine, we'll do fine. We're a team now, ok. We'll do everything together from now on," I whispered, Clary's face softened and she smiled at me.

"Thank you," she kissed my nose and walked to the dresser. She started throwing clothes over her shoulder, "wear these, Jace," I jumped over to catch my favorite pair of boxers.

"Careful!" I exclaimed, these boxers were a rare limited type that I can't remember the brand and were extremely comfortable," why would you want me to where these, nobody is gonna see my boxers except for you!" I said holding them with delicacy.

"Ha ha, just wear them. And I'm taking first shower," Clary said and rushed into the bathroom. I looked over at the clothes she had thrown. Oh Angel, she forgot her, uh, undergarments. I picked them up carefully. Not wanting to uh, break anything.

I love Clary, so I respect her privacy so I did not know what she wore under her clothes. But seriously, it looks like she borrowed Isabelle's stuff or even shopped and the same store. They were all lacy and crap and just, well I got to say, sexy. Why would Clary wear these?

I went to the bathroom and knocked on the door,"Clary?" I opened the door. There was Clary, on the floor only wrapped in a towel and crying. I immediately dropped the clothing that was I brought and sunk to the ground next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her,"what's wrong, Clary?" I whispered. She only cried harder but at least she cried into my chest.

"Wh wh-what if m my parents do don't ag-agree wi wi with what I deci decided," she bawled, her breaths were short and gasp like. I rubbed her back and held her closer to me," it was your decision Clary, what they think won't change the way I love you. Clary, as long as your happy, I'm happy," I said, kissing the top of her head. She sniffled then shifted her head to look at me," thank you," she whispered her voice scratchy. Her eyes were startlingly green.

She smiled and then realized something," get out, get out, get out! I only have my towel on!" She exclaimed, I immediately ran out before Clary started throwing stuff at me. I couldn't help but smile, I think I just saved our boat from sinking.

At Clary's house. Everybody's there for the big announcement.

Clary's POV

Everybody was was laughing at a joke Simon had made. Simon had Isabelle leaning on his shoulder. Alec and Magnus were sharing the same spot on the small couch in my parents house. My mom and Luke holding hands and Mayrse was standing at the arm of the couch, all by herself.

I cleared my throat, grabbing everyone's attention," listen everybody. I have an announcement to make," I said. Jace nodded at me encouragingly, and everyone was staring at us.

"Me and Jace are," I took a deep breath," engaged." I said the last part a little louder and held out my hand to show them the ring. Isabelle and my mother rushed over to fuss over it and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with attention. I looked over to see Jace talking to Luke, Magnus and Alec. Mayrse was still standing over at the arm of the couch, her face written with excitement.

She rushed over to me after getting over her shock," I am so proud of you reigning him in. I never expected him to marry anybody with his history with girls but you changed everything, Clary. Thank you," she exclaimed and hugged me tightly. I smiled at her,"no problem." I said, tears threatening to escape my eyes.

I felt an arm drape over my shoulders," hi Jace," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, now that it's official. We're gonna go back home and make the plans for our wedding," Jace said, the last part a lot more excited. I could see through his façade, inside he was jumping up and down from excitement like a little kid.

"No way Jace, you listen to me loud and clear," my step father said. Jace's face immediately turned from happiness to fright.

"We are celebrating you twos engagement!" My father exclaimed. He sure did shock us, I thought he was gonna go off and rant about how he better not cheat or leave me and all that crap. Not a party, it definitely surprised us.

Jace smiled and kissed my forehead," told you," he whispered and with that we partied off into the morning.

No one in particular's POV

Clary and Jace partied and partied with everybody. The party turned into a sleepover basically. People slept on the couch and the floor, but Jace and Clary fell asleep in her old room. Luke freaked and started yelling at Jace until he realized he didn't do anything. Jace and Clary worked for two months setting up the wedding plans except for the date. They finally decided when. 5 months from the day they got engaged. April 17 of (I don't know what the timeline is for this series)

Fin.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed. Anyways, review please, constructive criticism is always welcome. And check out my other stories as well,

\- Crossing Paths: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

\- Tragedies: Miraculous Ladybug

See you guys Friday!

\- …


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for not posting yesterday! I was caught up in family matters and didn't get the chance to post it. So here it is!

Jace POV

I woke up, my hair mussed up and tangled in curls. Well, waves compared to Clary but whatever. Wait, where was Clary? I sat up in my bed, our bed. I couldn't believe, me and Clary owned a bed together!

I looked around the room, Clary nowhere to be seen. I stretched my arms and got up and then the smell of bacon hit me. I immediately got up and 'walked' out of my room. Our room, Clary's and my room!

I walked out to see Clary in one of my T-shirts. Her bottom only in underwear, at least I think so.(eyebrow wiggle) My shirt came down to rest almost at mid thigh on Clary, and might I say did she look sexy with her hair down with that outfit.

Her hips were slightly swaying to a tune she was humming. I had to pick my jaw up off the floor. I could not believe we were going to get married in THREE days.

Clary turned and jumped slightly," you startled me, Jace," she grinned and put the plate of bacon the table. She turned around to get the rest of breakfast.

I decided to have fun, not like that but just fun. I quickly rushed over to her seat and sat down, looking as innocent as possible. She brought over some eggs and set down the plate. When she saw me, she smirked.

"Ok, now come on. That's my seat," Clary chuckled, trying to push me off her seat. I pulled her down on my lap, kissing her neck," it's our seat," I whispered, Clary shuddered but grabbed a plate from the table and started serving food.

"Whatever, Jace. Then this would be our plate," Clary giggled as I quickly grabbed the plate she had.

"Yeah, no. My plate," I chuckled, Clary leaned back. Having her plate already and started eating. She sighed," your much more comfortable then the chair, we should do this more often," I smiled, and continued eating my bacon and eggs.

About ten minutes later

"Jace put me down!" Clary exclaimed, trying to push herself away from me. I laughed as I tossed her over my shoulder. Clary started beating on my back," Jace!" She giggled, she was trying really hard to not show she was enjoying this. I let her down gently on our bed.

She giggled some more as I slowly crawled over her. My elbows on either side of her head. I decided I was going to have fun with this.(and not that kind of fun)

I lightly started to kiss her neck. Clary shifted beneath me, wiggling under me. I moved slowly, kissing from the juncture of her neck to her lips. Moving agonizingly slow. Torture for both of. Clary kept making these small whimpering noises. I knew I had to hold out. It was my fun, not that fun.

Clary arched her back and pushed up against me. I let out a low growl.

"You like that huh?" She asked innocently. She knew what she was doing and boy was she good. I captured her lips with mine, there was no way I was letting her win this. No way. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip, she welcomed me inside her mouth. Our breath mingling.

Her hands tangled themselves in my hair, most likely knotting it up more but I didn't care. I mean sure I'd done this before but now I was doing with someone I loved. More love, need. I need Clary in my life. She kept me sane, from going back to old arrogant ladies man. I was player before Clary. She changed me for the better, and I loved her so much for that.

We moved in perfect sync, complete harmony. She kissed me back with so much vigor I thought I could just let her kiss me for all time. This kiss held so much passion and love. I had this weird feeling in my chest, like my heart would pound out of my chest. This feeling wasn't new, it was love. Head over heals in love.

Clary pushed me off and flipped us over, her on top. She smirked as she slowly, ever so slowly, lifted up my shirt. I shuddered at the touch of her hands on my chest, leaving a sensation almost like I was burned but in a good way. It wasn't painful but tingly?

Clary kissed my jawline, at an excruciatingly slow pace. Each one open mouthed, nipping at my neck. I moaned and made so many noises that were so different from me. So unlike me, Clary brought out the best in me. I was never afraid to be open with her, never afraid of anything with her.

Clary bit at my neck, multiple times, bringing animalistic growls from me. She grinned at me and fell to my side. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck," I love you," she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her, pulled her flush against me.

"I love you so much Clary, and in three days. I'll show you how much," I nestled my face into Clary's frizzy hair. Clary giggled at what I said. We fell asleep at the ten in the morning, not our brightest idea but fell asleep anyway.

Clary and Jace woke up at 11:00 pm that night. They ended up having to take medicine to make themselves sleep again. Jace had suggested other ways but Clary straight up denied them. The wedding in three days did nothing to stress them. They are so excited at the fact they are getting married that they only make plans until their bachelor parties.

A/N: I know it's short, I am so sorry about that. I have been super busy lately. This was definitely a short story, and I know I skipped a lot of time, super sorry about that. But I'm absolutely horrible at wedding storylines. I can never get anything right whatsoever. So plz forgive me for that huge time skip. If u ppl wish I can add more to the story, after the wedding. But I do need help for bachelor and bachelorette parties. Thx for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Hey guys, sorry for not posting last week! I'm going to be extremely busy this month, November is my birthday month so I am doing a whole bunch of stuff so I'm sorry if my chapters are later than usual.

Clary POV

I could not believe it. I am getting married tomorrow! I mean seriously, this is so exciting. And to make it even better, I'm getting a discount on the party! Sweet! But tonight is just practice for the dinner. Jace and I want everything to go perfectly. I mean Jace always wants everything to go perfectly, he's OCD. But this is very important. It's our wedding!

Since it's bad luck to see your fiancé in their wedding dress before the wedding, I'm wearing a knee length white dress. With flowers lacing at the bottom and a heart neckline. I know it's simple but I love this dress. It is a wedding dress but we are having a Shadowhunter wedding mixed with a mundane wedding.

I walked out of my bathroom, well Jace's and my bathroom. He was so picky when it came to our apartment. Jace had decided to get dressed in our room. There was a mirror in there and he didn't do anything with his hair so it's basically just, viola.

Jace didn't even give me enough time to walk out of the doorway. His hands ghosted over the sides of my body, his eyes scaling up and down. I couldn't help but feel self conscious.

"You look absolutely stunning, Clary," Jace whispered, he barely made a sound. I smiled shyly, and looked at the floor. I don't take compliments, too many years being insulted made me not believe other people.

Jace tilted my chin up, so I was looking at him.

"Listen here, Clary. You are beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, marvelous, there are so little words that can even come close to summing up how beautiful as you are," Jace announced, there was a small distance between us.

I was too starstruck to do anything but breathe, Jace closed the distance. Just a sweet kiss, no battle of teeth and tongues. Just us, a sweet kiss, a touch of lips. That's all we needed to be reminded of our love. The smallest kiss could say anything, could hold so much passion and love.

I pulled away, our noses brushing," thank you," I said, my voice almost a whisper. Jace smiled, looked up then frowned.

"Stop putting your hair up!" He exclaimed, pulling out the flower pins and hair thingies. I sighed in amusement, he does this every time I put my hair up. Jace let his hands fall to his sides as my hair that was piled on my head, drift from my shoulders to the middle of my back. I wanted to grow my hair out and well, Jace liked it so. It stayed that way.

He grabbed my hands and led to his mouth and lightly kissed them," you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head, afraid if I said anything I would cry. Not because I was sad, just in happiness, excitement. We're going to our rehearsal dinner. We are getting married tomorrow.

Jace let go of one of my hands, and we walked out of our apartment together, side by side. Together.

I looked at Jace as he drove us to Central Park. We're not having our actual wedding there but it was just a nice spot to have the rehearsal dinner. Jace was singing to the radio, horribly might I add but I let him sing anyway. I looked at Jace in is suit.

It was black with a golden trim on the cuffs and he was wearing a bow tie with little steles on it. His suit was completely folded to look sharp, he had a white shirt underneath his jacket. I smiled, here was Jace. The player getting married to a ginger.

When I first saw Jace, sure he was hot but a total jerk. But he changed, he tried to be my brother(never again), he changed his ways to be with me. I sighed and Jace moved his hand from the steering wheel to mine. He took a quick glance at me and smiled.

With one hand on the steering wheel he decided to yell out the window," I'm getting married! Whoop whoop!" I rolled my eyes as the window closed. Jace gave me a grin.

"That was fun," Jace smirked, as I lightly smacked his arm. I smiled though. He was so excited, definitely not as excited as me of course but he was pretty close.

"Jace, look!" I squealed, pointing out the window. Jace craned his neck to see.

It was the rehearsal dinner grounds, everything was absolutely gorgeous. The tables all had golden table sheets with see through red vases in the middle. I can't remember what type of flowers they were, but I know they were beautiful. Jace gave my hand a loving squeeze as we pulled into a parking space.

While we got out people came from the tables to greet us. Izzy, Maia, Helen, Aline and Emma. They were my bridesmaids, well Izzy was the Maid of Honor. I know your supposed to have five bridesmaids but I don't really know any other people. There really wasn't that much stuff about our wedding that's normal.

I'm wearing a gold dress. We put runes on our forearms and over our hearts for love, trust and love. I had only four bridesmaids. Jace only had 4 groomsmen. Alec was his best man.

Basically the only normal part was me walking down the aisle, saying vows, kissing to become husband and wife, and the wedding reception.

The girls started fussing over me and how I should've put my hair up and all that. But I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching my mom walk towards, her hands linked with two small children. Her children, her and Luke's children.

The boy had dirty blonde hair and light freckles dusted on his cheeks. The little girl had auburn hair, a mix of my mom's and Luke's. She already had light freckles everywhere on her face. They were wearing matching outfits, they were twins.

The girls name is Mikaela, and the boys name is Jonathan Christopher. My mom and Luke are forty right now so they took their chance at kids and they got twins.

They were three and Mikaela is the flower girl and Jonathan Christopher is the ring bearer. They immediately saw me an Jace and rushed to us, their cute little chubby legs. Well, as chubby as a three year olds legs can be.

Jace picked up Jonathan as I picked up Mikaela. Jace came over next to me and everything felt so perfect right then, too perfect. Jace also noticed this and we looked around, masking our faces with smiles to not freak out the little children.

Little Mikaela started to play with my hair, four and she can already braid. It took me until I was seven at the greatest. I noticed something big, huge even. Luke wasn't there.

"Hey, MK. Where's your daddy?" I asked, Mikaela looked up at me with big green eyes, with little speckles of blue. She shrugged her shoulders and continued braiding my hair. Jace caught on and asked Jonathan the same question. We wanted to call him J.C. But my mom was still a little emotional with the last Jonathan Christopher.

Little Jonathan said no and started looking around, clearly anxious. I'm pretty sure he was more werewolf than Mikaela because she didn't really like dogs nor did she have her fathers blue eyes.

Jace and I gave the kids to my mom and went looking. What a great start to a rehearsal dinner. We looked under tables and asked people, but he wasn't anywhere. That when Jace noticed a table cloth move. The twins ran to our sides, we don't know why but they always wanted to be close to the danger. They couldn't be shadow hunters because my mom had runes so that was out of the question.

The table cloth moved again but when it moved the children ran to the table cloth and started to stare at it, tilting their heads. Jonathan seemed to *sniff the air. He then immediately ran to the table and started to pull on the table cloth. Mikaela, little Mikaela followed her big brother. He was older than her by two minutes.

They were both pulling on the cloth, we all heard a weird growl but before Jace or I got there they disappeared. Their limbs seemed to melt into the cloth, their hands turning a sparkling gold. A beautiful color for anything but skin. The twins noticed this and tried to pull away, but they couldn't let go.

Me and my mom ran towards them screaming but our friends who had experience with monsters held us back. The twins disappeared, their screams muffled by the golden cloth wrapping around their heads, rippling over their mouths. And just like that they disappeared.

A/N: Oh my god, do I feel mean. CLIFFHANGER! It took so long to come up with a twist cause I noticed there wasn't really any demon hunting or demons at all. I wanted to change that. Also, the only reason why Jocelyn didn't notice Luke gone is because she was helping her kids. Trust me, I see wives forget their husbands all the time at parks. It's actually a little funny. Anyways, updates will hopefully be constant this November but I make no promises.

\- …


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok guys, new Chapter! This is actually the only story so far that I've posted this month bc I've been so busy and all the other stories require so much brain work and this one I've already finished and it's kind of aggravating! But lucky for y'all I guess. Please enjoy!

\- …

Jace POV

I held Clary back, tears brimming in my eyes. But I blinked them away. I have to be strong for Clary. That monster, I would kill it. Kill it painfully and slowly. Well, actually I think Jocelyn will take that job.

Clary sunk down to the ground, choking back sobs. Her rosy hair slipped over her shoulders into her face. Jocelyn was already crying, screaming out curses to the monster.

"You Bitch! Those were my kids, give them back!" Jocelyn screamed, her face streaked with tears. She was pulling hard against Izzy and Maia. Both of them incredibly strong were struggling with their hold on her.

Simon walked over, his eyes filled with anger but his face was calm. He lightly grabbed Jocelyn's arms and pulled her into a hug. I guess since Simon was almost family she just fell apart. She crumbled against him, sobbing into his chest. Simon just held her and looked out at the table cloth, with pure hatred. I know it kind of sounds funny, being mad at a table cloth.

But I knew what had happened. We weren't on sacred ground, the cloth had been possessed.

Clary turned around, we were both on the ground. Clary's eyes, wide and bright were filled with tears. She saw right through me, seeing the pain, the fury. She looked down at her hands," it's my fault," she whispered.

I looked at her appalled, how dare she think this was her fault! It was no ones, you can't necessarily stop a werewolf/Shadowhunter. Also, nobody knew. The only person who probably knew was Luke. That's most likely why he was taken first, he went to check it out and was taken.

"It's not your fault, if it's anyone's it's mine. I didn't do a perimeter check. It'll be ok though, I promise." I whispered to her, pulling her into a hug. Jocelyn who was only a few feet away heard me. She pulled away from Simon, her movements fast and angry.

"You could have prevented this?!" Jocelyn screeched, her voice shrill. I stood up slowly, bringing Clary up with me. She was still crying but she turned towards her mom.

"I guess? Maybe, I don't know-" I started but Jocelyn cut me off.

"This is all your fault! They would be here if Clary wasn't marrying you, you little whore!" Jocelyn screamed at me, I flinched at her words. Knowing she was letting out her anger and not actually meaning anything.

Everybody turned towards us, hearing Jocelyn's hurtful words. Izzy started towards me, but Simon held her back and shook his head. She didn't look happy though.

"Mom!" Clary yelled, her voice scratchy and rough. Jocelyn pulled on Clary's arm, as if to take her away.

"Clary, he could have stopped this, he didn't! Your siblings would still be here. Leave him." Jocelyn hissed. I was completely taken aback by her words. Leave me? Would Clary go with her mom? She wouldn't leave me, would she?

Clary yanked her arm back, appalled and took a step forward towards her mother. She left my hand behind, not taking it when I reached for her.

"No, I will never, never leave Jace. I love Mikaela and Jonathan but it's not Jace's fault their gone. If you don't feel happy for me, if you don't think Jace is good enough for me then," Clary words were sharp and hurtful. She took a step back and was flush against me. I didn't know what to do so my hands went instinctively to her hips.

"Then you leave." Her tone still scratchy made it sound like she hissed the rest to her mother. My jaw dropped a little when she said that. She'd abandon her mom, for me? Jocelyn's mouth was set in a hard line, staring at the two of us.

"Fine, but I know that cloth was possessed. I'm not leaving till I get my family back. We'll be at the wedding but after that," she walked away, towards the table cloth. Clary turned towards me, her eyes bloodshot and wide.

She buried her face in my chest and I held her, inhaling the scent of her hair as if my life depended on it. Truthfully, I thought she'd leave.

"I love you Jace, more than anyone or anything." Clary looked up at me, kissed me full and hard on the lips. I responded with the same vigor. Both angry and sad led to this. The emotions were too much, too much for her.

I gently pulled away, my hands had entangled themselves in her hair. Clary bit her lip," is my mom right, was it just possessed?" Clary looked at me, her eyes hopeful. I gave her smile.

"They may be alive, and if so we can get them back. Possessed items can only transport or do deeds for the person who possessed them," Clary jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much. We will go find them and we will bring them back!" Clary exclaimed, I hugged her back. I kissed her neck lightly," yes we will." I whispered. I set Clary down and we walked to Alec, Izzy, Magnus and Maia.

We started making a plan.

Fin.

A/N: Sorry guys another cliffhanger. I feel so mean but I have too. I got dared to by my friend and who's not gonna do a dare. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back next week!

\- …


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've been super busy with school work and almost all of my classes are really stressful and are making my anxiety act up like crazy and my stress level are super high right now. I know I shouldn't make excuses but I don't think that posts will be constant unless there's at least a week long break(minus Christmas and New Years, I actually have somewhat of a social life) so I hope you guys are still enjoying my stories and such. Please bare with me and wait for my updates, I will try my best to post as often as possible!**

 **\- ...**


	7. Chapter Seven

Clary POV

"How do we get them back?" I asked the group. Their faces were ashen, everybody felt at loss. We all loved the twins. Magnus gestured his chin over to the table cloth which my mother was currently ripping to shreds.

"I can place a spell on the cloth and then I can see who posse-" he stopped then started running to the table. "Mayrse! Stop, I need that!" He shouted, his long jacket billowing out from behind him.

Alec sighed his amusement," to continue what Magnus was saying. If we can get ahold of something that holds a lot of sentimental value, Clary can place a rune on it and we can track them." He finished off and starting running to Magnus and Mayrse who were now both playing tug of war with the table cloth.

"Mayrse, let go!" Alec shouted, his tie flying loose from his neck. Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. It must've looked really weird, I'm 5 foot 2 and Jace is 6 foot 3.

"We'll find Mikeala and Jonathan. And we'll kill whoever took them," Jace said, and lightly kissed my neck. I melted into his arms. I straightened quickly, standing upright in his arms. My shoulder jammed into his chin.

"Ow!" Jace cried out as I rubbed my shoulder. Ouch. He turned me around, "what the heck was that about, Clary?" He asked, his voice a little squeaky.

"Luke," I whispered, Jace's face went hard. I knew that Luke had just started liking Jace, maybe about two weeks ago. Since I was marrying a Shadowhunter what had happened wouldn't had happened if I was marrying a mundane. Luke would act like my mom, he'd think that it was Jace's fualt.

"Jace, it'll be just fi-," Jace cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. He cupped the back of my neck with his hand, his other hand tangling itself in my hair. I lost myself in his arms just as he pulled away.

He rested his forehead against mine, "everything will be ok as long as I'm with you." I could feel heat rise to my cheeks, but I smiled just a little bit.

Jace was pulled away from me. I looked up to find my mom punching him square in the jaw. I heard the sound of my moms fist connecting with Jace's jaw.

"Mom!" I screeched, pulling Jace back. I stood in front of him, putting my hands in front of me defensively. If I had to, I would fight her. I don't care at this very specific moment that she is my mother. She just punched Jace, my boyfriend, my fiancé. The one person who loved me for myself. Not because I was a ginger. Not because I was a good fighter. Jace loved me because he saw everything about me.

I don't even know if I could take on my mother. She has had years and years of training. I've only had six years of training. But I am trained by the best shadowhunters.

My mom just looked over my shoulder.

"I can't believe you have the audacity to kiss my daughter in front of me. I trusted you! It might've no seemed like it but I did. And now, you've ruined everything. Torn my family to shreds, find the rest of my family and then I'm leaving." Jocelyn growled. I only stared at her, my arms lowered and my face was completely incredulous.

She walked away, her feet leaving prints in the leaves. I turned around to see Jace cradling his jaw. I gently took his hand in mine, and ran my other hand gently along his jawline.

"It's not broken," my voice was a whisper. I had been ready to fight my own mom! What does that make me? I'm a horrible daughter, horrible. Jace opened in closed mouth testingly.

"She's got a good arm," he said finally. I slapped his arm. He looked over to see Izzy and Maia coming over to us with Alec and Magnus. Magnus had a strip of of the table cloth and Alec had Mikaela's small light green blanket. He handed the blanket over to me.

"Go ahead and put the rune on it, it'll disappear after we find her," Magnus said, he had a small bruise on his arm and his fingers were red.

Jace stood behind me, his hands were around me torso as I grabbed the blanket. My hands were shaky as I took out my stele. I had come up with the idea of putting my stele in my, uh bra so no one could take it. Jace chuckled from behind me, Izzy smiled and nodded her head as if she would start doing it to, the other guys just groaned exasperatedly. I started drawing the tracking rune, the rune wasn't as neat as it could've been but it was still strong.

Immediately a metallic red appeared on the ground taking odd twists and turns back into the city. Everybody looked at me, their faces astonished. I gave a small smile. Jace kissed the top of my head, and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go find the twins," he said, he still had his bravado. Even if their was a dark purple bruise forming on his jaw right under his ear. I gripped his hand firmly, it was the only thing keeping me stable, keeping from bursting into tears, keeping me from shattering.

We all started walking, leaving everyone else behind. Me and in front then Simon and Izzy, Magnus and Alec, and then Maia.

My mom slowly realized that we were leaving. I could hear her slightly shout out some swear words. Jace whispered in my ear," your moms following us," his voice pushed me forward as my Mom's voice pushed me down. Making me want to break down, and rip my hair out. These choices were something nobody had to make but me. Everything was harder for me and Jace. It truly did suck.

I only held his hand tighter. We continued walking. Our group spread out on the sidewalk, keeping an eye open. Jocelyn shouting at pedestrians to keep walking but they only starred more.

Th red line only got dimmer and dimmer. I started to have to have to squint to see it. That's when we realized we had followed the line into a forest. We hadn't even noticed our surrounding. That's how off center we are.

I took another step forward, worried I met set a trap off.

I didn't even notice that Jace was the only one standing up, or the fact that my mom wasn't mumbling for us to keep moving.

That's when I fell to the ground, Jace followed me. His head hitting the ground with a thud. His hand still interlaced with mine.

We both lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter Eight

Alec POV

I don't exactly know what happened. One moment I was walking, my hand wrapped around Magnus'. My head fell to the ground. Leaves tangled themselves in my hair. Wait, leaves?

Darkness was surrounding me, my sight completely gone. An abyss of darkness.

"Alec!" A faint voice shouted, Magnus shouted. "Alec! They came in while you were out, I'm hurt!" Magnus' voice was pained. I felt myself start to run as light poured back into my vision. I heard my feet thump against the carpet, blood pounding in my ears.

There were blood stains everywhere, along the walls, drops on the floor stained the carpet. The blue carpet, the one Magnus said matched my eyes.

And then I found him, he was on the floor holding his side. Blood was leaking through his bright pink shirt, making it dark. I rushed over to him, my hands frantic. Not sure where to put them, what to do.

I pressed my hands lightly where Magnus' hands were. He took in a shape breath. I looked up, he nodded at me. His teeth clenched.

I started lifting up his shirt, his blood was sticking to his shirt. Making it pull against the wound. Magnus cried out, I stopped but he said to just pull it off fast. I didn't pull it off though, I just ripped it. Magnus stared at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and gave him a small smile.

Magnus smiled back but then cried out again. Tears started to well in his eyes as he fell forward. I shifted him so his head was lying on my legs. How was I so calm, how was I not emotional? How was I not reacting? Magnus looked up at me, his eyes sad and confused.

"How could you let me die? Why!? They came here because of you this is all your fault!" Magnus was crying now, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. Now, I felt it. But I felt guilty, sad, knowing. I knew, I knew the demons would come. It was my fualt, all my fualt.

Magnus screamed at me again, his blood foaming around his stomach. "Your fualt, Alec! You're the reason why I'm dying. You!" His voice got quieter and quieter until it was just a whisper. Last words was "you". I continued to hold him, staring at him. I couldn't grasp it.

How had he died? How had the demons gotten past the magic boundaries? How did Magnus die, HOW? I burst into tears. Hiccuping and gasping for air as all the emotions just tumbled down one after another.

I cradled his head in my arms. His mouth agape, his eyes staring into mine but glazed over. A sheen covering his eyes. I cried even harder, my vision blurred and tears started to land on Magnus' face.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" At first I was just whispering but it became a scream. I was screaming at him over and over again. He had to come back, he can't just be dead. He's Magnus, immortal. Immortal.

I cradled his head in my arms as I cried, no, wailed.

Clary POV

I was walking down the streets of Brooklyn, Jace's arm wrapped around my waist.

"Clary, do you think Deseree woke up from her nap?" Jace asked, opening the door to our apartment. I smiled as I walked in, warm light flooding my vision.

"Mommy!" A little girl exclaimed. Her voice was high and loud. Clary sighed with slight annoyance but with love. She walked ahead of Jace as he chuckled at her.

"Mommy's coming!" Clary said softly as she walked in front of a door way. Their house lead straight into the Living room, then there was a hallway to the left that to all the bedrooms.

Clary still loved the look on Jace's face whenever she said that. She knew what he was thinking. How did we get this far? I mean it was extremely remarkable. Fighting demons, saving the world, being Shadowhunter kids. Their both only 20 and only married a year ago.

Truth to be told though, Jace and I. Ha, we kind of had Deseree three months before we got married. Silly us, right? I heard a mouthful of words I told Izzy, Maia and My mom.

Jace and I got married two years ago. I was twenty one and he was twenty two. Deseree's only three but the sweetest, most important person in the world to me,well she's tied with Jace.

I saw her cute little chubby hands reach over her baby blue crib. She immediately smiled as soon as she saw me. "Mommy!" She exclaimed through the wooden bars. I grinned and lifted her up. She grasped at my hair lightly pulling it.

"Uh uh, no Desi." I gently pulled her hand away from my hair. She only giggled and started playing with the hem of my collar. I walked out of her room with Deseree balanced on my hip. Jace saw us and his face erupted into a grin.

He walked over taking long strides and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How are my two favorite girls?" He asked, kissing Deseree's forehead. She giggled and buried her face in my shoulder. Jace only laughed and pulled me closer.

Ding dong

"I'll get it," Jace exclaimed, rushing to the door knowing that Deseree would throw a hissy fit if she didn't find anyone behind the door.

Jace opened the door and my vision tunneled. Everything vanishing into a thin vapory mist. I felt someone tugging at my hair again but it wasn't even painful.

Jocelyn. Mom. Fight. Leave. Twins. Argue, argue, argue, argue. Gone.

I fell to the ground a loud thud resonating through my ears. Someone crying, someone screaming, someone shouting my name. Somebody shaking my shoulders.

I blacked out holding mine and Jace's daughter.

Jace POV

I was walking down the hallway, the light green hallway. One that was just a faded color of Clary's vibrant green eyes. I glanced over our duaghter's room. Her name Deseree.

Deseree.

Something tugged at the back of my mind but I shook it off. Probably nothing. I walked into my room. Into mine and Clary's room. I pushed the door open, the door slightly creaking. Nothing loud enough to wake up the ladies in the house.

I saw my wife in our bed. Her hair a tangled mess of curls. I chuckled slightly as I crawled into the bed lifting the covers. Clary unconsciously nuzzled into my chest. My arms wove themselves around her waist as I inhaled the scent of her hair.

I still couldn't believe that I had gotten married to Clary Fray. I couldn't believe I had gotten married. I'd never really thought of anyone in that manner until Clary. She changed me, she changed me for the better.

Clary sighed as if she could hear my thoughts. My hands brushed across her hips and she shuddered. My effect on her is still the same as when we were 16. Although her affect on me hadn't changed either. Anytime she laughs I feel myself burst from the inside. Anytime she smiles I find myself grinning from ear to ear.

I reached for the nightstand unknowingly. I was too engrossed in Clary, she was dreaming. Making small cute noises. I knew it was something good because I felt her smile against my chest.

Something cold, metallic feeling was in my hand. I brought it over to Clary's open back. A knife. What was I doing? Why can't I stop? I struggled to hold power over my arm. Why couldn't I!? Why, why, why?

She shuddered against me as I pressed the cool object against her back. I gritted my teeth. Stop, stop, stop Jace! I repeated that over and over again.

I opened my mouth to yell at Clary, get out of here. I can't stop it, I can't and I don't know why! Every time I tried to do something to stop myself Sebastions face whirled in front of my eyes.

I control you brother, just kill our little sister. It's no biggie.

I wanted to cry out, something that would wake Clary up. I knew I was hurting her, I knew it. But I couldn't stop it. I had pins pricking my arms pushing harder and harder until I broke the skin of Clary's back.

Her face scrunched up, and she nuzzled farther into my chest. No! I wanted to scream. She thinks she's safe with me, she's not! She has to get out of here.

Kill her.

Sebastion voice echoed in my head. My arm turned rigid. I won't do it, I won't do it.

Clary looked up at me, her eyes droopy. "Jace?" She whispered. My hand shoved the knife into her back, right between her shoulder blades where it hits her heart.

"You killed me." She whispered, her face in shock, her eyes wide open, her mouth agape. She went slack, her eyes glazed over, blood dribbled out of her mouth onto the white bedsheets.

I took out the knife and threw it across the room. I sat up holding Clary in my arms as if she would come back, as if she wasn't dead. I gently traced her cheek.

"Clary?" I whispered. "Come back to me. Please, Clary!" My whispering turned into a shout, into a scream. I hugged her tight and hard. Her head lolled into my shoulder, as if she were sleeping. She is sleeping. She's just not waking up, right? I told myself.

Tears started to pour down my face, dripping onto the blankets where Clary's blood was. Turning it into a watery substance, the metallic red and salty water swirling together.

I killed Clary.


	9. Chapter Nine

Jace POV

My head shot up, my hands searching for Clary's. I noticed that we were in the woods. Did I drag the body out here and pass out? I asked myself, very unlikely. I wouldn't do that, I don't know what I'd do. I looked over next to me, there was Clary, lying on the ground.

"Clary!" I exclaimed, my voice didn't sound like me. It sounded, needy, shattered, empty, heartbroken. I shook her shoulders, not hard but enough to jostle her. "Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I yelled I could hear Magnus faintly yelling at Alec, Simon yelling at Izzy.

Clary muttered my name, repeating it like a trance. She's not dead. She's not dead! I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly like a lifeline. Her body was limp, she was perfectly curled against me. Like a puzzle piece.

"Jace," her voice watery, her fingers curled around my neck, her breath hot against my skin. I pulled her closer against me, she let out a puff of air and she made a sound like, like. Like a moan.

"Jace, lets go," her voice was more firm but airy. I could hear the desire in her voice. I kissed her forehead, and lifted her up. I knew what she meant, she needed to know that I was real, that I was alive and there and real.

I gently lifted her up, holding her flush against me. I couldn't stand it, what I had done, it had felt so real as if I had actually killed her. I walked straight ahead, farther into the woods. Taking long strides, we were far from the group. I set her down gently and traced her forehead, her cheek, her soft jawline down to her collerbone.

"Clary." I whispered, it wasn't really a word now, or a person. She's my air, my water, my life. She's why I live. Her bright green eyes stared into my brown ones. Her eyes completely open with me. She had seen something she wanted, I had seen something I had feared. I don't know what had happened but that wasn't what was important, Clary was important.

"Jace." She whispered back. That's when I fell, slipping on the piles of leaves. Since my hands were still wrapped around Clary, she fell on top of me. She giggled quietly and slowly her lips found their way to mine. It started out slow but quickly moved into something much less chaste.

Her fingers started to play with the hem of my shirt, her small fingers grazing my skin. Leaving small fires where they touched my skin. My hands wound their way into her hair, tangling themselves into her hair. I brushed my tongue across her bottoms lip and her hands stopped moving and placed her hands under my shirt, right against my chest. I let my heart lead me through it all, something I only do with Clary. The only one who can get me to use my heart instead of my arrogance.

She tried to take control again but I didn't let her,I needed to make sure she was Clary, that I hadn't killed her. I whispered against her lips," trust," and flipped us over. Me on top and her under. My hands underneath her head, I balanced my weight on the ground so I didn't crush her.

"You, but I need you to know that I love you," I whispered, and then lowered myself and kissed her again. Putting all my love, all my passion, all my need for her. I knew that I wouldn't get anything more than this until we're married. But it's worth the wait, I'll wait my whole life if I have to. Just to be with her.

She lifted my shirt and slipped her hands under it. Running her warm hands over my chest, my stomach, my heart. I gasped at her touch, I mean sure I'd been touched like this before but she did it with so much desire with so much need, with so much love. That it startled me entirely. Everything I did with her was something new every time, every time she touches me it leaves fires of love on my skin, almost tingly.

I kissed her jaw, agonizingly slow kissing my way up to her lips. She squirmed underneath me, arching her back purposefully and I found myself going straight up to her lips. She smiled against my lips, knowing she had won. She had not won, nobody wins in our games.

I slid my hand underneath her dress, first resting it on her thigh and then up to her stomach. She moaned against me, her body going comepletly slack. Just taking in the pleasure. I started to run circles right above her waistbands for her um, lingerie.

She continued to kiss me though, her tongue drifted across my lift and it soon became a battle of teeth and tongues. There really wasn't anything else that we did.

Clary rested her forehead against mine. "Real," she whispered placing her hand on my heart. I smiled, placing my hand on her heart. Feeling the steady thump of her heart beat. "Real." I whispered back. We stared at each other for a little bit, just soaking in each other's presence. We walked back to the group hand in hand, talking about our dreams and what we saw when we got back to our friends was absolutely hilarious.

Alec POV

"Alec! Wake up!" I heard Magnus yelling at me faintly, but how? He's dead. Dead, dead, dead. Like Max. My heart thumped painfully when I thought of Max. "Alec! It's me Magnus, wake up!" I heard him yell again but it was much louder this time. Little dots of light started to cloud my vistion, I was soon flooded by the light and had to blink once or twice to see again.

The first thing I saw was Magnus' eyes. Those bright green yello eyes that fit him so well and so beautifully. His eyes ran up and down my body warily as if I was injured.

"Magnus?" I asked, I couldn't believe my eyes. He was there, in front of me. How, how, how, how, how? He's dead. I pushed him away, closing my eyes shut. Trying to block out the hallucination.

"No, no, no, no. Magnus is dead!" I whispered, my voice just barely a noise. I could feel Magnus' eyes try to find mine, trying to figure out what's wrong. He wasn't real, that's what's wrong. "No! You're dead! Magnus is dead. I saw him die, he died because of me!" I sobbed, burying my face in my hands.

I felt soft, warm hands take my own. Pulling them away from my face. Warm, warm hands. Alive, not dead. I saw Magnus staring straight at me, his eyes confused and worried. He brought my hand against his chest, where his heart is.

"I'm not dead, Alec. I'm right here." Magnus spoke softly, breathing in the same steady rhythm as his heartbeat. His heartbeat. Heartbeat. Alive. I let out a breath and a sob, throwing my arms around him. Crying into his shoulder. He held me tightly, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

"You died, I watched you die, Magnus! You can't die, I need you!"I bawled, his shoulder was by far past wet, it was drenched in my tears. I don't know if they were happy tears of him being alive or sad tears of having to watch him die. Magnus pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"It was a spell, Alec. I'm right here. I'm never going anywhere without you," he said softly. He brushed his thumb against my cheek. I leaned into his hand taking in the fact that he's there and not gone. He slipped his mouth against mine.

Just a slow kiss, nothing more nothing less. I could feel his heartbeat still under my hand and he put his hand on my heart. "Real." He whispered, his hot breath, making my lips feel almost numb. Magnus slowly pulled me onto his lap slowly, his eyes practically examining me as if I was a different person.

"What did you, Magnus?" I asked quietly. I knew it was a pushy subject, I've had these, dreams before and I didn't share it with anybody. Nobody, not even Jace. What I had wanted was Magnus and me together, both immortals. That's what I saw but I knew in an instant it wasn't true. I wasn't immortal, no matter how hard I tried.

"You, you were immortal as well. We were together but you were like me, all sparkly and I didn't know why. I mean yes, I 'want' you to wear sparkles and glittery stuff." He looked at me a little embarrassed. I gave him a small smile.

"But, I want you to be you. Not something I think you'd look good in or something that I'd think you'd like. No, I want you to choose and whatever you choose I love because I love you," he whispered to me, his voice so soft, so truthful.

I leaned against him using his shoulder as a headrest. I kissed his neck lightly as he wrapped his arms around me. "Magnus, I know you love me, I know you need me. You tell me every night I have a nightmare every night I'm bullied, every night I'm so close to the edge." I took a deep breath." But I haven't told you that every time I take a breath it's for you, every time my heart beats, it's for you. Every time I wake up, it's for you. I live for you, Magnus. I love you, I need you," I whispered, I could feel his whole body shaking.

Was he laughing at me? Oh no, what have I done? After that thought, Magnus hugged me so tightly that I felt my ribs crack.

"Oh, Alec. I-I need you too, you matter so much to me, I can't even put i-it in words," he cried quietly. He was crying! Because of what I had said. But I shouldn't, I don't matter that much to him. Do I?

"Alec, you are so self doubting. You mean so much to me, so much Alec." He cried harder. I let myself fall into his embrace, how did he know? Seriously how?

"You're body goes rigid every time you think your not worth anybody's time, just in case you were wondering." He whispered to me, his voice slightly raspy. His arms were so warm, so loving.

"Isabelle!" I heard someone yelling. I turned to see Simon shaking Isabelle's shoulders. Her head only lolled to the side.

He pulled her body off the ground and layer his head against her chest, I was about to get up when I realized he was searching for her heartbeat. His eyes were frantic, nervous.

"Isabelle?" He sobbed, I couldn't tell if it was in relief or anguish. He hugged her tightly to him, pulling her flush against him. He was crying, I didn't know why.

But I feared the worst.


	10. Chapter Ten

Simon POV

"Thank Raziel," I murmured against the side of Isabelle's head. Her hair billowing out behind her. I could hear people's foot steps come rushing to us. Isabelle stirred against me, muttering my name quietly. I hugged her tighter.

"I'm here. I'm here, Isabelle." I sighed out in relief. Clary's small hand was placed on my shoulder. My two favorite girls. My girlfriend and my best friend. Isabelle shook against me, shivered. Was she scared of something?

"Simon! Their coming, they want you," her voice was shaken and breathy. Her hands clenched my shirt, I could hear her quietly crying. She looked up at me, her eyes were searching for something. "They want the Daylighter," Isabelle whispered. Her eyes locked with mine.

I remember a little bit of being a vampire but since I ascended two years ago, it hasn't really, I guess, mattered to me. I mean, I'm a shadowhunter now and have been for two and half years of my life. I was only a vampire for a single year. Sure, that was the time Isabelle and I got together. But that's basically the only thing I remember except I could walk in daylight.

I was the daylighter.

"It's ok, Isabelle. Nobody's going to take me away. I'm not leaving you," I whispered to her so I didn't show the others she's afraid. She hates to show emotion that isn't bravado or strength so basically she hates showing her insecurities to other people. I'm surprised I broke past that barrier of hers, every night she curls up next to me and buries her face in my chest and always says I love you. But other people have had a lot issues with her loving to do anything, well except for Alec and Jace and sometimes Clary.

She took in a shaky breath, nodding her head. Pulling herself back together. Stood up offering my hand to Isabelle which she took.

"Ok, so I'm taking that everyone had uh, visions?" Isabelle asked, looking around at everyone. Alec nodded his head, his hand practically glued to Magnus'. Magnus didn't look well, sad. His eyes danced around as if he was examining everyone. Which is exactly what I'm doing. Oh well.

Clary and Jace were next to eachother, Jace's arm around Clary's. I've heard them make jokes about me being jealous but I still don't really get why I'd be jealous of Jace. Clary's hair was tangled and had a couple of leaves in her hair and Jace's shirt was wrinkled and covered in dirt. Oh, I see how they responded to their visions. I internally laughed. But as I looked Jocelyn wasn't here. Like gone.

Gone.

"Hey guys, I get it we might want to share our dreams and crap but Jocelyn isn't here." I said warily. There were various responses.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"How?"

"I'm so dead, dead, dead!"

And the last one, "holy shit, there's blood. Where Jocelyn was." Magnus whistled. Clary smacked him and rushed over. Searching for anything that can give us a clue.

"The ones, I saw who took her. In my vision, their like Silent brothers but without the jackets, and have sewn eyes, ears, mouth and nose." Izzy gulped and I put my arms around her. Rubbing circles into her waist comfortingly.

The red line that we were following earlier brightened up to a metallic red, almost like Izzy's red nail polish. Clary stood up, her spine rigid. Her voice was monotone and emotionless.

"We're going to keep walking," she said, I could see the way her lip wobbled slightly, the tears threatening to run down her cheeks. She marched forward, Jace running up from behind her. Grabbing her hand, she gave him a glance something romantic I'm guessing but I can't see it from I was standing.

Magnus and Alec walked forward hand in hand, Alec's head on Magnus' shoulder. I wrapped my hand around Isabelle's waist, holding her up. I could see past her façade. She was nervous, scared and tired. She didn't want to do this but she was going to. For Clary.

She gave me small kiss on the shoulder and we trudged forward. Following the line of well, couples. I silently laughed at the coincidence but it did bring a smile to my face. We walked on and on. Tripping one branches, over snake holes. Jace actually fell in one. He won't admit it but it's because he's tired. We're all tired.

"Shhhh," Magnus hushed all of us as Alec took a step forward, well to the side of the group. He held his hand up over his eyes, squinting. Alec's eyes widened and he crouched down low. We all instantly copied him. Shadow hunter training, I thought. We all mimic the person who sees danger or thinks it's there.

Instead of people coming out in front of us, I felt someone grab the back of my throat. What the heck, Izzy? But the hands were masculine. I immediately clawed at the hands on reflex. Izzy was dragged away from me. Her hands leaving my waist.

I got out of the mans grasp and I saw the exact photo copy of what Izzy had said.

This man's eyes were stitched shut, the string a coppery color and looked melted into the skin. I shuddered and landed a punch against his jaw. He delivered a punch back. We went back and forth, offense then defense, offense then defense. The same routine repeating over and over again

I tried a different tactic. He lunged for me and I sidestepped. He fell down to the ground, clearly he was not expecting this. I planted my foot on his back and kneeled on the ground holding my sereph blade against his throat. I heard this weird gurgling sound and the sound of skim sizzling and bubbling. The touch of demon skin and heavenly blessed weapons.

"Their demons!" I shouted, my voice hoarse from being strangled. The battle changed its course. Instead of just punching and kicking. It was now stabbing and slashing. My dagger was out, Izzy's whip racked across multiple bodies of demons, Jace's stele and small short sword was out, Clary had her family sword and sereph blade while Alec used his new dual blades. Magnus was using his magic to fight and protect us all.

"We have them," a voice boomed, it wasn't a regular voice. It was as if something had been recorded over and over then out on a record and was entirely scratched up. It sounded purely evil.

Clary stopped when she had a whatever it was it's knees with her sword at its throats and her stele at his back. Her face had a long scrape on it. The demon and scratched her with its nails. A surge of anger went through me, nobody, nobody hurts my friends. I pressed my sereph blade harder against the demons threat.

"Who?" She growled, Jace looked at her. A look saying hurt them. She drove the knife into the creatures back. Not enough to kill it, but definitely enough to hurt it.

"Ouch, that hurts," the voice said mockingly. Clary twisted the knife, a look of pure hatred she on her face. "The ones you love, the ones you all love. Come with the Abjins and you'll see them." The voices tone was sneer as if it held pride. It sounded like it was a kid now singing a soft tune.

"Ring around the rosy, pockets full of posy. Ashes, ashes. We all fall down!" The voice exclaimed. Mikaela! It was her, she was ok! Clary shoved the body down, thrusting the knife all the way through and grabbing it out of its chest.

A piercing shrill scream filled the air. Clary gritted her teeth, trying to block out the sound. I gave a small yelp at the sudden sound. Izzy's whip went slack around the demon as she clamped her hands against her ears. I fought the urge to rush over to her and clasp my hands over hers. To dull the eery shriek.

The demon rushed out and held its hand around Izzy's neck. I slit the demons throat in a swift move. I rushed over as close as I could to Izzy before it started to squeeze her throat. That's when I saw the demon's nails.

They were long and gnarled, curved at the end. They were dirty and sharp, black and sleek. A couple of broken bits here and there but they were made to kill.

The nails were curled around her throat. I could see the chipped edges graze her skin. Leaving small red cuts. She fell slightly, her face etched with pain.

Her skin glowed a faint yellow, a sickly shade. The demons stitched mouth turned into a grim smile. Pressing his nails more forcefully. But instead of his hands moving, his nails bent against the soft curve of her neck. The toxic yellow glow brightening. She groaned in pain and her body slumped against the demons.

Her eyes were shut tight in agony, the nails pressed harder into her neck. She let out a scream. I've never heard her scream like this before. Her muscles tensed in her body, as if it knew she was going to be tortured.

She was not going to be tortured. Not if I have anything to do about it. I rushed the demon. Slashing and stabbing at its torso. Izzy let out a scream again except this time, it was shrill and short. But loud.

I looked over at her, losing my guard and being swiped at by the demon. Knocking me onto the ground. My vision tunneled in on Izzy. The nails were pressed deeply into her skin. Blood dripping down her neck and shoulders, staining her blue dress to a dark, thick red. My eyes narrowed in on one place in particular. Her stomach.

A long black nail protruded from her stomach, a small trickle of blood leaking out from her dress. A small gasp was all that came out of her from the impact. The glow was now entirely yellow around her.

"Isabelle!" I exclaimed, trying to stab the demon in the heart. But as soon as the stele made contact, the demon disappeared. Vanishing in the same yellow light that was surrounding Izzy. She started to fall but I caught her. Izzy's eyes were blank, glazed over.

"Simon?" She asked, her hand weakly rising up. Searching for my own, I grabbed her hand tightly and pressed it to my face taking in the warmth from her hand. I looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm right here, we're gonna get you a rune and you'll be just fine," I rambled. Trying to keep her calm and myself. I didn't want to lose her not a tiny bit of me was ready to let her go.

She's tough, this is nothing

Her face was full of surprise. "It won't kill, no dying today. I know where they are, we can go. Runes won't fix!" Her voice got louder and louder. She arched her back in pain and slumped against me. She passed out.

I hadn't even noticed that everyone was surrounding us in a circle. Clary went on her knees and brought out her stele blade.

"She's right, runes don't work." Clary sighed in defeat. The iratze she had drawn immediately disappeared, melting into her pale skin. I held her hand tighter. Clary stood up," should we believe what she says?" She asked us. Jace nodded his head, along with me and the rest of the group. Clary set her jaw in agreement.

I wanted to believe Isabelle, I needed to believe Izzy. I couldn't lose her, not after everything we'd been through. I rose up, holding Izzy in my arms Bridal style.

"We're going to get the twins, we're going to save Izzy. You guys are gonna get married," I said confidently. I walked forward with Clary in front of me. Jace and Alec were next to me, walking in step with me. Almost like bodyguards but I knew they were protecting Izzy. I could protect my self but it's always a good thing to have help protect some one else.

"Tick tock," the raspy voice came back, echoing throughout the trees. "You must hurry, the spell won't kill but the pain might," the voice snickered. Clary stopped midstep. I could see her shoulders shaking, in fear? In anger?

Jace rushed up beside her. Grabbing her arms, turning her around. She punched his chest, repeatedly. I looked at the ground, there was her sereph blade, covered in the dirt.

She was going to go off on her own, go and try to fight them on her own. Clary slowly fell to the ground, Jace held her kneeling down next to Clary. She sobbed quietly," they won't die! I won't let them die!" Jace only held her, whispering something into her ear. Words I couldn't hear but they we quieting her down.

I kissed Izzy's forehead and readjusted her in a more complicated position in my arms.

"I won't let you die," I whispered to her.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Izzy POV

Everything was dark. Pitch black. Swirling around me, me not being able to do anything. Just lying there, watching the bland color spin in circles. Over and over and over again. I could feel myself being moved. Every so often one of my limbs would twitch or change place entirely.

I couldn't feel anything, just numbness. But it did look like I was being carried. My legs bent in L shapes, my arms dangling at my sides and my head supposedly being pressed against something.

It stayed like that for hours. At least that's what it felt like to me. I truly had no idea what was going on, how much time had passed or where I am. I just know that I'm not dead. At least hopefully.

This isn't death, is it?

Slowly, agonizingly slow, light started to dot my vision. I started to panick, what's going on? What the hell?! My whole body started twitching, leaving me basically spamming without any control over it. The pain of no oxygen in my lungs was excruciating. I felt myself scream, at least try to but only a wisp of air came out.

No, fog. Yellow, a glowing yellow mist poured its way out of my mouth. I could see, I could hear, I could feel the pain.

Simon leaning over me, his brown hair dangling in front of his eyes. Tickling my cheeks. His mouth opened and he let out a relieved sigh ," oh Raziel, Izzy. You're here!" He exclaimed. He hugged me tightly and kissed my temples. Warmth spreading through me with his love.

Even if feeling or emotions wasn't something I liked to show doesn't mean I don't feel them. When Jace, Alec and I were twelve. Jace thought I was a psychopath because I didn't say anything emotional. I didn't cry, I didn't blush, I didn't do anything. Showing what you feel is weakness. It lets your opponents know that your weakening. Emotions make you vulnerable. It makes it easier for you to have people used against you.

I couldn't have Simon held hostage because of me.

"Simon, where are we?" I whispered, my voice hoarse from being unconscious. He looked around, his face uncertain. He shrugged his shoulders. That's when I saw everyone else. Jace, Clary, Alec and Magnus. And then some weird dude with purple eyes and bleached white skin.

I sat up, Simons arms around my shoulders but I didn't shrug them off. They were the only thing keeping me from falling. I scowled at the weird guy. "Who are you? What is this place? Do you know about the twins?" I asked, I felt like an interrogator. I bet I could be one but I chose not to be that kind of nephilim. It's not my thing to torture people. It's more of a seduce people thing and then killing them, that's my thing.

The man laughed and stood up, he started walking the length of the room. Almost pacing but unstressed and completely at ease. "I see, I was right. You're a feisty one. I just healed you so don't test my patience. I could have let you die, but I didn't." His voice was deep and raspy, like the one that was in the forest.

"My name is Jarru Rehay. I'm a demon lord and yes, I have the twins and also the parents. I believe their names are Luke and Jocelyn?" He looked at us as if we were going to tell him. "Very well, I see you've already met the Abjins. They actually quite liked you, they haven't had a fight in years." He leaned his head back and let out a guttural laugh, the sound echoed almost the walls. Piercing my ears like a gunshot.

"If any of you have heard of me speak now, or I can't exactly make sure you live. You see I'm in a predicament here. My power relies or on lives, well life forces. The more people die the more power I get. It's quite a simple thing. Sacrifice someone or else I choose one of the hostages." Jarru Rehay's voice turned slightly edgy at that last part. "I'll leave you to think about it." He finished and walked at the door. I heard it click shut with a turn of metal, I heard it lock.

I finally had the chance to examine our surroundings. The room was all different shades of blue and purple, from a deep blood curdling blue to a malicious purple. I had to blink to take in all the ruffles and poshness of everything.

The couches were thick and plush, huge and purple almost lavender. Covered in velvet and had cyan ruffles on the armrests. I realized that I was sitting in Simon's lap on the smooth carpet. Also, velvet. There were curtains everywhere in a silky blue color of turquois.

"Wow, this guy has a worse fashion taste than Jace," Alec said, laughing a little bit. I saw Jace lightly punch Alec in the arm while Clary laughed. I stood up shakily, my breath catching as I stood up straight. The room spun a little but I was good. Simon stood up beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"Why are there posies everywhere?" I asked, looking around. There were vases of posies everywhere. There were posies in paintings and the patterned fabric. Everybody looked around , their faces twisting in confusion.

I heard a gasp, a gasp of shock. I turned to see Clary, her eyes wide and her face ashen. "The song," she whispered. "In the woods, the song. It's the demon that caused the outbreak." Clary turned around buried her face in Jace's chest. He patted her back reassuringly but he was still confused.

"What do you mean, Clary?" I asked her, much more harsh than intended but I knew it would get the answer out of her. She turned around, her face still pale but determined. Was the song something mundane she'd heard about before or learned about? I truthfully had no idea, no matter how much it pained me to say. Having information from the mundane world did help us, a lot actually.

"In elementary school, we sang a song at recess. Ring Around The Rosy, later in middle school we learned the truth about the song." She gulped. "It's about an outbreak of a plague in Europe. It kept the people who took the dead bodies busy. It wasn't really a kids song, it was about death and how people sang about it to make themselves feel better. People would go through houses, taking the dead people. Almost like taking rounds around a neighborhood. They'd put posies in the dead's pockets, to make the smell go away. They then burn the bodies and eventually everybody else would die along with them."

Clary's voice was scared, petrified even. "When I became a shadowhunter I started looking in the library for something that branched out a little into the mundane world. Turns out there's a demon who caused the outbreak. He loved the smell of posies and the way they looked on his mortal mother when she died. So he put everybody through the pain he had to deal with. The plague took place in his demon realm." Clary looked at all of us and took in a shaky breath.

"The plague had specifically targeted his kingdom, the provinces of which his father ruled. Since his father was the 'lord' of that demon realm he had to have a son to be heir. He fell in love but it was with a mortal women. So he brought the mundane to his realm, after she gave birth to their son she immediately contracted the plague. She died soon after. Luckily the son was immortal like his father, unlike his poor mother. Since demons age faster he was around 7 at the time, since she went through 7 months of pain. So he took the plague to the mundane world after his father banished him for having an affair with a rival demon girl."

"His name was Jarru Rehay." She whispered the last part. Jace wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

Did Jarru Rehay give me the plague, then cured me? I turned around to see Simon staring at me, his eyes filled with concern and fright. He rushed over to me and hugged me, sadly he was taller than me since I had regular shoes on. He rested his chin on my head.

"I could've lost you, all because I can't do magic." He whispered to me. I shook my head and pulled back to stare him in the eye. "No, no you saved me. I'm right here am I not?" He nodded his head, processing what I'm saying.

"We're going to have to choose between the twins or their parents," Alec stated, causing all of us to turn around and look at him. Clary shook her head and walked forward.

"No, we're not choosing. We will beat him." She said confidently.

Jace POV

I watched as Clary explained what we were going to do when Jarru walked in. Alec and I would charge, Magnus would enhance our energy, Izzy and Simon would flank and then Clary would tie him up or kill him. Her plan was well thought out but if we do kill him, we'll never find the twins. Which is kind of why we came here.

"We can't do that Clary. We can't kill him. We won't find the twins or your parents." I said, trying to calm her. But Clary only flushed in anger. I couldn't help but back away slightly. Clary is really scary when she's mad.

"We are going to get them all! How could say that, Jace? Their my family," she exclaimed. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. I walked towards her slowly.

"I know Clary, I'm not saying we will sacrifice anyone. I'm just saying that to find your family, we have to have him alive," I said gently. I finally walked my way to her. Running my hands and down her arms. She nodded her head. "I know, but I'm so lost, Jace. So lost." She whispered to me. Her eyes watering.

I hugged her and held her tight. Kissing her forehead and pulling her even closer to me. "Everything will be alright," I looked around, sending a message for everyone to look away. For Clary's sake. They all understood and looked away. Talking amongst themselves. Hugging kissing whatever.

She cried quietly into my chest, muttering. "What are we gonna do?" Over and over again. I didn't want to embarrass her or anything but what I did was something I had to do.

I pushed her away slightly, my hands holding her face like a piece of glass. My thumb tracing her cheekbone. I kissed her, slow and gentle. Nothing more than that. Those simple kisses spoke so much, they showed so much emotion, love, need, want. I showed her comfort, belief, trust. I pulled away, resting my forehead against hers.

"We will find a way. You hear me, we will find a way." I whispered to her. So quietly that only we could hear. She nodded her head.

The door creaked open behind us. We all turned around. Clary in front of me, my arms wrapped around her waist instinctively. Jarru laughed and threw his head back.

"Well, isn't that cute. Listen, I've got the other people in a nearby province of my kingdom. So, who's being sacrificed?" He asked us. He looked at all of us, examined. As if he was deciding how to sacrifice each different person here.

Jarru had his nose in the air, in a snooty way. He had been raised as a spoiled brat. Then banished, giving him the attention he wanted and now ruled a kingdom in a demon realm. Whether or not he killed his father somehow or took a kingdom himself. He was still quite powerful.

Magnus walked forward, leaving Alec's side. I guess he was thinking he could talk to him. You know, demon to demon.

"We are not sacrificing anybody. " Magnus said coldly, even though his voice held no emotion. He was downright scary. Jarru chuckled, walking forward until he was face to face with Magnus.

"Listen, you don't speak for these Shadowhunters. You are a downworlder, a mutt. I'm surprised they let you tag along." Jarru sneered. Alec growled but Magnus held his hand up, wait.

"Fine, see what they say. But your right, I don't speak for them. I speak with them," Magnus' voice was low, dangerously low. He walked back his walk stiff and angry. He went back beside Alec. Alec took his hand in his, in a reassuring manner. Magnus gave him a small sideways smile. Simon spoke up this time.

"We aren't sacrificing anyone." Simon growled, his hand wrapped protectively around Izzy's. Jarru laughed, why does he keep laughing.

"Oh, your hope! So very cute, no wonder God favors you guys, you're so funny." He pretended to wipe a tear.

"Hmm, well I guess I'm choosing then." He decided. "I think it'lll be the blondie."

Clary screamed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Clary POV

I screamed, quite loudly too. They couldn't take Jace. They couldn't take him, he's my life, my world, my heart. If Jace died, I don't know if I'd recover. Ever.

"No! Jace, no! You can't take him, take anyone but him. Please!" I screamed, the only thing holding me from falling to the floor was Jace's arms holding me up. He was my balance beam, I was unsteady. He held me balanced.

The man regarded me with something similar to pity. His eyes raked my body, his eyes piercing through me. I could feel as if Jace was slowly leaving me. His hands slowly disappearing from my waist, turning to air, dispersing into gas. A ghost.

I fell to the ground, my body painfully hitting the floor. Tears flooding my face, streaming down my cheeks. Where is he? Where is Jace? Where is my family?! I kept screaming, unable to hold in the anguish and lividness. My hands clenched and unclenched, rage spilling out of my voice. Echoing through out the black space I've been teleported to.

Jarru walked in from the darkness, his body slowly appearing in the pitch black darkness. I stood up slowly, pain shooting up my legs and ricocheting through my head. I yelled at him, "how could you?!" My voice echoed and was furious.

Jarru laughed, pacing the room in a peaceful manner. "Listen here, ginger. I said I needed a sacrifice, I never said what the sacrifice was." He gave me a pointed look, as if he expected me to know what I was talking about. But my mind was clouded with seething fury. Even if I tried to think, I probably would only think of Jace. Jace. A loose sob escaped my throat. My hands covered my mouth in guilt.

Why did I react so irrationally, I risked everyone's lives. Our lives. His life. I bit my tongue to keep me from crying more.

"Your friend, I think Izzy was her name? Anyway, what I wanted I couldn't take from her, same with Blondie and your parents and the other two guys." He let out a sigh of annoyance. "How do you still not know? I wanted to get a rise out of you so I said Blondie but I couldn't take what I needed from him. I need purity. It fuels me of life and death." He finished. I gasped in horror of what he needed.

I stumbled away from him, I could fight him. Right? Maybe, probably not. He's a demon lord. He can fight for centuries and never have his strength or endurance fade away. I can't do this. I can't, I can't I can't. Jace.

Raziel, I'm so so so sorry Jace. I never ever wanted to hurt you, especially not like this. I wanted it to be you. I needed it to be you. His voice echoed in my mind, "I know it's wrong- God, it's all kinds of wrong- but I just want to lie down with you and wake up with you, just once, just once ever in my life." I almost stopped right then and there.

Jace loves me, he trusts me, he gave up everything he had for me. I had to fight for him, for us. My posture was shaky but I drew my sword out. I stood in a poor fighting stance but I was scared, nervous, alone, and pained.

"Ooh, feisty!" He licked his lips hungrily. My posture went serious, I was not going to let him take this from me, no. No, I was going to fight back. I am going to fight till the world ends, till he's gone, till I win. I swear, I swear on

Jarru lept at me, his finger's elongating into claws that are sharp and chipped at the sides. Like the monsters. He sent the monsters. Maybe he's doing this because we killed them? I had no idea truthfully, just keeping up my hopes with stupid reasons.

As soon as Jarru was in reach I raked my sword across his chest, leaving a lone slash across his chest that cut into his demonic tunic. Dark blue blood oozed it's way out of the cut, I silently screamed ew! As my mundane part of me rose it's way out of my brain. Jarru saw the look of disgust on my face, he clicked his tongue. Tsk tsk.

"You shouldn't judge people on what they look like, red." He slashed his nails across my arm not my sword arm but the blade bit through my skin. I had to clench my teeth and hold my mouth shut from screaming in pain.

"Scream for me," he whispered to me devilishly. Instead I snarled at him," bitch." He put his gnarly hands over his heart in mockery.

"That hurt!" He exclaimed, completely fake.

"You're a bad actor." I told him simply.

"Huh?" Apparently, that was not the comeback he was expecting. I took advantage of his confusion. I lunged, the sword piercing his neck. I smirked, I had just won.

"Ouchie." Jarru said, his voice slightly muffled but he appeared to be fine. There was no blood or ichor, not anything dripping from his neck. Nothing.

I took a step back, taking my sword out of his neck only to see the slit close right back up. I gulped and turned around.

I ran.

I kept running, I could hear Jarru calling my name telling me to stop. But he sounded kind of, scared. Why would he be scared, it's just an endless black void. Nothing more, nothing less.

Is it?

It could just be a long, big, black room. It could be a mini time vortex between demon dimensions. It could be demon magic.

Of course! Demon magic! Jarru can make anything appear differently. No matter where I actually am there's always a limit to his mental abilities of pulling tricks like this. I ran even faster, hoping to find an end to this dark abyss.

"I'm coming back Jace, I'm coming back for you," I whispered, to myself for basically, self motivation. Something to keep me empowered to keep going. I pushed myself harder, the endurance and stamina runes had worn off a while ago. Now, I'm just running for Jace. The smallest hope left rose from a spark to an inferno. An inferno of love and need and Jace.

Jace.

I'm still running, and the realization of my naïve self finally started to dawn on me. I'm not going to see him again. Am I?

That's when I fell, just straight down. My limbs failing around, I could hear the angry shouts of Jarru. His words unclear but furious. I was screaming, not exactly sure what but I think it was a mix of profanity and gibberish I'm pretty sure.

Where do you want to go?

I blinked, my screaming stopped and I then noticed I was still falling. Something, someone was asking me a question. Should I answer? I mean if I don't I'm probably going to spend my eternity here, fall to my death ever so slowly.

"Who are you?" I shouted in the echoing hole. I waited for an answer, as soon as I almost said it was a figment of my imagination, the voice answers again.

We are the spirits Jarru killed. His mother died of a demonic plague and out of greif, he spread the demon sickness to the mortal world. You have beaten him at his own game, running. He can't stand in the face of a problem, always running from his problems.

Where do you want to go?

I don't know should I? I don't even know if this is part of Jarru's plan, maybe's he's an actor. No, I'm giving him too much credit. He wouldn't include this, Jarru doesn't have the brain capacity to think this up.

"Jace." I whispered, closing my eyes shut. I'd probably still be falling, not in his arms, not with him, stuck in an endless black eternity. I still hoped though, that was the only thing I had left now. Hope.

Hope to see Jace.

Strong hands wrapped around me, a strong warm chest was pressed against me. My own, small delicate hands rose up slowly, so very slowly up the arms. Up the chest. Till I reached the person's face. The man's face.

Jace.

I had had my eyes clenched shut in fear of the person not being Jace. Of everything just being a fantasy but his heart beating, his lungs breathing. Told me this was all real. Everything was real.

"Oh Raziel!" Jace exclaimed, he buried his face in my hair as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I cried, silent tears that held so much anguish and joy at the same time poured down my face.

I pulled back, just to see his face. He stared back, straight into my eyes. Speaking a language only we understood. Something more than need, something more than want, something more like love. Where its both need and want. So many people don't understand what its like to want while in love. It's not just lust, it's the ability to show yourself like that to someone. Where its such a simple action but pushed to the bridge that's bad if you don't love someone, it could kill you from the inside.

That's why I couldn't let Jarru take that away, first my dignity. Second, that's not for him to have, I want Jace to have that. I want for Jace and me to have that moment together.

Not Jarru. Never ever Jarru. Not even nightmares would that happen, because he's gone. We're leaving, we're going to find the twins and my parents and leave this place. Maybe even vandalize this retched castle a little bit. I don't think Jarru would mind, he wouldn't mind at all.

Jace's hands traveled their way to my cheeks, caressing my face. Jace leaned forward, slowly until his lips met mine. Jace kissed me.

Jace kissed me like his life depended on it, like our lives depended on it. I kissed back with the same vigor, maybe even more.

cough cough*

Jace pulled away slightly," I love you, but we have some company." He whispered to me. I could hear the disappointment in his voice, Jace wants to tell me something else but can't say it front of a crowd. I whisper back," I love you." I didn't say too though. I wasn't saying 'I love you' because he said it first. I said 'I love you' because I do, I love Jace. I loved Jace when we were brother and sister, I loved Jace when he was possessed by an evil demon, I loved Jace when he tried to kill me, I loved Jace when he was being controlled by my brother, I loved Jace when he had heavenly fire in his veins and I couldn't touch him. I love Jace now.

I love Jace now and forever.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Jace POV

"Well, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Simon asked, looking at Magnus pointedly. Magnus shrugged and looked around, taking in all the rich and vibrant cloth and color.

"I don't exactly know if this was Jarru's magic or if it's an illusion." Magnus shrugged. Clary's shoulders were still shaking but she wasn't crying anymore. Still sniffling and her eyes were as depressed as ever but she was ok now.

As long as we're together, I'll be ok.

"There's a limit of his powers. If you keep walking in a direction you'll go to the hallway. He can only teleport you to a different room from in here." Clary said quietly. Her voice was small and scratchy. My arms around her waist tightened reassuringly.

Izzy nodded her head in agreement, took Simon's hand and dragged him behind her into a random direction. So did Alec and Magnus. Clary turned and buried her face in my chest, her whole body was shaking. Was she crying?

"Shhh, its ok. We're gonna get out of here." I kissed the top of her head. Clary looked up at me, her mouth was slightly quirked up, I kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jace" she whispered back. I draped my arm across her shoulders and we walked forward. Together. Always.

If anything was going to happen to us. We will face it together. No matter what it is or what happens. I'm struggling with the fact that she was taken away from me and I couldn't do anything about it. That terrified me.

Knowing there are forces out there that I cannot protect Clary from.

My arm around her tightened unconsciously, Clary looked up at me. Her skin was still pale and her eyes were a vibrant green from crying. She looked almost nervous, scared. Her hand grabbed mine and took my arm off her shoulder.

"Jace?" Her voice was small and quiet. I wanted to assure that everything would be alright. Diminish all doubts of not making it. I want to be married. I want to be with her forever. I want, no, I need to draw that rune over her heart.

I slowly took Clary's hand and kissed each knuckle, sending goosebumps down her arm. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her flush against me.

"I want to be married. Right now, Jace." Clary stood on her tip toes and leaned in closer to me. "Right now." She whispered and closed the distance between us. Her lips were cold and smooth, I did my best to make them warm.

I gently nipped her bottom lip and our breath mingled as she let out a small gasp of surprise. Her hands wound themselves into my hair and mine held her closer and closer to me. The pressure building up between us. I knew what Clary wanted, I wanted it too. I poured everything I could into this kiss, I'm no good with words. But apparently, as Clary said, kissing is basically my second language maybe even my first.

Her delicate fingers were curling at the nape of my neck, her other hand lightly tugging on my hand. Causing me to pull her even closer to me, flush against me. The sudden pressure, I admit, made me growl with pleasure.

I still couldn't believe that, Clary is going to be my wife. How, why would she ever love me? I was always told I was untouchable by love, heartless, cruel to girls. I've had my ex girlfriend's brothers try to beat me up.( that doesn't go very well for them). But with Clary, it felt different. My heart started pounding in my ears, I wanted to take her away from my world, keep her safe in the mundie world. But she sought me out, I didn't want her to, I wanted her to be safe and I'm anything but safe. Clary loved me though, she loved me for who I truly was, not my façade. I love her for that. She can see who I am truly, and loves me for that.

To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

Valentine told me that, taught me to live to that, that code. I never loved anyone, except Alec and Izzy. I loved them all that I could but I never told them. They would've gotten "destroyed". But now, I say that to them everytime I have the chance to, although not in front of people. Clary changed me for the better. Instead of me, being destroyed as told, I grew. I learned more about myself because Clary opened me up to new ideas that I wouldn't even consider. She convinced me to have a mundane/shadowhunter wedding. Actually, there wasn't much convincing. Anything Clary wants, I want. Simple as that.

Clary's hands traveled down from my hair and neck to my chest, trailing her fingers. Her long, artistic, beautiful fingers finding their way into my jacket pocket.

We had been prepared, prepared for the whole dilemma of things going wrong. Currently, I'm pretty sure that three days have passed, we've missed our wedding definitely. We were prepared to get married on our own. I had our wedding rings in my suit pockets. My ring in the left, Clary's ring in the right.

Clary's hands slipped into my left pocket and took out my ring as I took out hers.

"I love you, Clary." I whispered, I pushed the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. Clary looked up at me,"I love you, Jace." She slipped my ring onto my finger. Another perfect fit, so cliché but that's sadly what every couple wants. To be the perfect, cheesy, happy, cliché couple.

Clary slowly brought out the wedding stele. A stele with golden designs and our engraved names. It was with her other stele, in her bra. Clary smiled shyly at me, I kissed her forehead with reassurance.

Clary slowly traced the rune on my arm, I could feel the power radiating off the stele as Clary held it. For some reason, she had more powerful runes than some Silent Brothers. She traced the rune of trust on my arm, then handed me the stele. I gripped it steadily, the stele warm from Clary's hand.

I slowly traced the trust rune on Clary's forearm. I drew it slowly so I didn't mess up or accidentally draw the wrong rune. I want, I need to make it perfect. As soon as I finished, Clary inspected the rune. As if she was grading it.

Clary threw her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I could definitely tell she was standing on their tippy toes. I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around. Clary laughed and I set her down. Clary looked up at me again, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"I'm so happy," she let out a loose laugh and kissed me it was barely a press of lips but it was true love basically. Being able to kiss someone with a simple touch of lips is something many people cannot do. Teeth and tongues are my preferred type but this type was so amazing, Clary is the only person I've ever been able to truthful to.

Clary slowly unbuttoned my suite jacket, which was now torn and has holes in it. After she unbuttoned my suit she unbuttoned my white shirt. Her hands were burning hot on my skin. Goosebumps traveled up and down my arms and Clary smiled. She took the stele back and started to write the rune of love. The intricate lines intercrossing and twisting represented our love.

We've had a lot of um, backtracks in our relationship but truly, they made us stronger. When we thought we were brother and sister. Raziel, I wanted to love her in every way I could, but we couldn't. It was wrong. When I had told I would only be her brother I was completely, utterly lying to Clary.

I wanted, I still want to be as close as I possibly can to Clary. When we get married, I can show her how much I love her. Every inch, every oz, every part of me loves Clary and always will.

The stele was cool to the touch but then as soon as Clary started writing the love rune my skin turned from frigid from the air to fiery hot. I saw Clary clench her teeth and her hands gripped the stele tightly. Her hand and my skin was turning red.

The love rune binds us together, forever.

This is the way the rune binds us? Burning us? That's just crappy. Extremely crappy. Wait! Wait, wait, wait. I get it now! It's burning because it's showing how much we love eachother, showing us how hot our love will be.

An Inferno.

Not like burn down but how strong it is. I looked down out Clary and my skin. Bright red, almost a blistering color where the stele touched. Clary's hand was the same and she finished the last stroke and immediately handed me the stele and clenched her hand, biting back the curses.

I grabbed Clary's shoulders lightly and pushed her down till she was one her knees and I followed. Placing the stele on the floor, I gently took her hand and cradled it in mine. I brushed my lips across her knuckles and goosebumps ran up her arms. The red immediately went away, her eyes looked relieved and Clary picked up the stele, then handed it to me.

I started my way towards Clary's dress, since the rune has to be on both lovers heart. I looked at her, asking with my eyes and she nodded. I gently peeled the sweet heart neckline until the area where her heart is, was visible. The stele was cold in my hands, almost like ice until the tip of the stele brushed her skin. It turned to fire in my hands and I was almost tempted to drop it, I heard Clary's mother shouting at me, Valentine telling me, we were siblings. I heard Clary telling me she loves me, her hands running down my chest, her heart beating under my hand.

I didn't drop it.

I finished the rune, both of our skin blisteringly hot, then of course. Like at every wedding. We kissed. It wasn't anything with teeth or tongues but just a simple, hard, press of lips that truly showed the love in a relationship.

Clary pulled away first and stood up slowly, taking me with her. She pulled up the side of her dress and took my hand. I had a goofy grin on my face and so did she.

"I love you." We Both whispered at remarkably the same time. We took one step forward, officially and forever married as one.

Instead of our feet hitting solid ground, we fell through the floor in to a dark abyss of nothing. My hand held Clary's even tighter, my other hand making its way around her waist. I held her tightly to me as I breathed rapidly, taking in fast quick breathes that made me lightheaded.

I was dizzy, extremely dizzy, and the darkness seemed to swirl around us. But Clary, Clary I held onto with everything I could to keep her close to me. Clary and I are one. We are a team, I will not lose her now.

Not ever.

Clary's face was buried in the crook of my neck as my face was buried in her curly, red, mass of hair. I held her as tightly as I possibly could. My fingers digging into her waist and back, most likely going to leave bruises. I could not lose Clary, never. I just can't.

I'd go back.

Back to being that cocky, arrogant, bastard. I would rather not. Or I could become very emo and goth and try to bring her back(wink wink). I need Clary in my life to be me. I mean Izzy's great but she has trouble opening up to people especially guys, including me and Alec. Then, Alec was in love with me for a good 4 years but now there's Magnus and he cleared that up.

I wish I knew how to bring out the good me. The non-idiotic-reckless-stupid-bad- person. I mean seriously, Clary is the perfect example of a good person. She's amazing. I'm not just saying that because she's my girlfriend, I mean, wife. Clary was so nice to me before she actually knew who I was and then she was a brat until I started to realize the dislike I had of her was actually a liking of her, which soon turned to love.

"I love you," I whispered to Clary, I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I want those to be the last words she ever heard. All of a sudden clary was slowly pulled away from me. As if gravity didn't like canoodling. I heard a piercing scream, a shrill, loud, girly, scared-to-death scream.

Clary!

My hands fastened themselves immediately to her side and pulled her close again to me, her screaming stopped and she buried her head in my chest as I held her even closer to me. My hand on the arch of her back and the other holding her head ever so carefully. This time I held onto her as tightly as possible.

There was no thinking of anything else. Just her. Just me. Just us. Falling. Most likely to our deaths but still. There was only one thought that kept me together.

If I let go, she dies, if she dies, I will die.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Alec POV

"Magnus, where is Jarru?" I asked, my hand tightening my grip on his. Magnus looked over at me and smiled. Not a big one but a small , reassuring smile. Solace spread through me with that smile, that everything will be alright smile. I loved that smile.

"We don't know where he is but this place is weakening, I can feel it. The demonic glow of the province is fading, quite fast as well. Maybe he needed the sacrifice to live." Magnus said but turned me around and rested his forehead against mine.

"Do I speak with you? All of you?" His voice was scared, almost pleading. I stared at him in shock.

"How could you think that Magnus!" Magnus looked down. I internally punched myself, very, very bad choice of words. "That's not what I meant. You are with me, you are with them. How could you think that you didn't speak with us. You will always, always be with me," I whispered to Magnus.

Magnus' eyes glowed with warmth, surprise, comfort and most certainly, love. His hands traveled up my arms, to my shoulders, to my neck and then to gently caress my cheeks.

"I love you, Alexander." I love the way my full name rolled off his tongue. The smoothness his voice had, how natural he sounded while talking to me. "When Clary said his magic will give out, that only happened to her. He's a demon, his magic shows up or affects people differently." Magnus tried to stay on topic, I knew what was happening. I was ok with it. Time hasn't passed in the Mortal world. Two hundred days in a demon dimension is a day the Mortal world.

I closed the distance between us, a sudden bravado taking over me. Magnus gasped with the sudden vigor I had. Magnus' hands traveled to my hair and tangled themselves in my onyx locks as I gripped his hips with my hands.

I brushed my tongue across his bottom lip and Magnus invited me in and next thing I knew, I had Magnus pressed up against the wall. I don't know exactly what's happening but these are things I want to do but never do because I love it when they are done to me, but relishing on this side of the make out is amazing.

I controlled where Magnus went, how he moved, I felt powerfully in love. Magnus pulled at my hair and leaned back so I had to stand up on my tippy toes to continue to kiss him. Ok maybe I didn't control everything but I still felt in charge. Magnus seized the moment and moved his hands to my hips and flipped us around, slamming me against the wall and I moaned with the sudden pressure. I know, all that power gone but I just love being in this particular spot.

I lifted my right leg over Magnus' hip and he placed his hands under my thighs holding me up but pushing even harder against the wall. I leaned forward as if to kiss him but instead I went to his neck and started pressing open mouth kisses to his tan skin. Each kiss was open, each kiss was hot, each kiss was breathless, each kiss was made of love.

Slowly ever so slowly my tongue traced patterns of the smooth skin of his neck. I kissed lower and lower onto his neck and then I pulled away slightly. My lips were just barely touching his skin, my breath was hot and blew against his skin.

Magnus' hands were tight and gripped my hips almost bruisingly but the pain was semisweet. You could never tell what was pain and what was pleasure while making out. They were so similar, they came hand in hand. Magnus though, was a shuddering mess. He apparently liked this dauntless side of me as well. I liked it too.

I leaned in and traced circles with my tongue right where his collarbone reached his neck. Then I bit him, not too hard but not softly either. Magnus moaned and steeled himself and moved his arms so they were pressed against the wall. His arms right beside each side of my head. It felt really sexy and the way we're standing made us even closer. Pressure was everywhere.

I shook in the intoxication of the blissful feelings. "I love you Magnus."

"I love you my Alexander."

"Well done! You have officially beaten the high score for matchmaking. You are now free to leave whoever or whatever you are. Thanks for playing in the Matchmaking game. Side effects of the lust spell are dizziness, vomiting, fainting, oh and of course, sex! Anyways, you will be transported to the nearest room with the other people in your party. Please do not scream while teleporting. Jarru sends his regards but is preoccupied so currently this is his sister, Jyeleyni." Magnus and I fell to the ground in shock and terror. At first we thought it was Jarru.

But this voice was smooth, soft even. The words were spoken kindly and tiredly. As if this person, Jyeleyni was bored of her job. Magnus stood up and made a show of brushing off fake dirt.

"Can you hear us?" He asked.

"Yes, what do you wish for Warlock?" Jyeleyni responded. Her voice alert and surprised. I scrambled over next to Magnus and grabbed his hand for reassurance.

"I wish for everyone who was kidnapped and Or came here earlier to be sent back to the Mortal world. Your brother, Jarru, is holding hostage two small children and their parents, they come back with us an-" Magnus was cut off with a high screech.

"Again! Jarru Rhay, you are in big trouble for this." Jyeleyni muttered. "Yes, I will take you all out right now. Any certain destination. It seems as though you came here at eleven o'clock at night in the Mortal world so I'm taking its about 12:36 in your world." She sounded truly sincere. Not at all like her evil brother.

"I'm taking you know names because you are demoness. Clary and Jace shall go to their home in Brooklyn, New York. Simon and Isabel would like to go to the Brooklyn Institute. While the family will like to go to their house. Alec and I would like to go my apartment." Magnus' voice was strong and firm. He wanted what he wanted and that was for all of us to go home. I also think we had like bonus points because he was a warlock, half demon. Demon to demon I guess? I don't really know.

"Yes, I will send you all where you want to be. My apologies for my brother. He has slipped over the past centuries. Ever since he killed our mother by accidentally giving her a demonic posy. This demon realm will soon be under my rule and I will turn it back to demon paradise. Thank you for letting me know about his recent activities." As soon as she stopped talking the echo vanished and so did we. The pink room leaving our vision entirely. We were in a black void, only our hands kept us together.

Now, I know, very unmanly. I screamed, very high, ver loud, and very shrilly. I can't say girly because if you notice everybody screams the same. Well, depending on the scream…..

Magnus' hand gripped mine hard.

The next thing I saw, we were in his apartment on the floor on top of eachother. Chairman Meow scurried off into Magnus' bedroom. Apparently, people falling out of plain sight was frightening.

"Now, how did we get into that competition?" Magnus catechized.

Isabelle POV

"Simon!" I dragged out his name in boredom.

"What?" He was annoyed.

"When are we going to go back, or find anybody?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Why don't you know?" Our banter, we've been told is adorable. I mean yes, it's fun to argue with him because he thinks it's funny as well.

Simon's arm was draped over my shoulder, we hadn't run into anybody. This place is entirely abandoned. Dust clouded the couches and floors. It was disgusting.

"Are you Simon and Isabelle?" A feminine voice erupted into the room. As if there was surround sound speakers. Simon's arm left my shoulders and went into a fight stance with his short sword while I lashed out my whip.

"What's it to you?" Simon's voice rang out.

"I'm here to send you home. The institute, correct?" This voice was soft, there was a similarity to Jarru's voice but I think it was just because it had that same echo.

"Why?" I asked, actually kind of wanting to know.

"Your friend the warlock and his boyfriend won the Matchmaking contest and apparently your other friends were kidnapped so. I'm sending you home because my brother is a bitch. So sorry for the inconvenience, have fun at home!" The echo cut off entirely when she stopped talking as if she had never been there.

Simon walked back over and put his arm around my waist protectively.

"She sounded earnest but if Jarru is her brother…" the silence was loud. The silence in a room made me shake with loathness for the quiet. But with Simon there was never an ounce of hate or dislike. I always hated silence because a monster was about to attack, silence used to equal danger, death, vulnerability.

When Simon was there, it's now safety, love, protection, life, burn. Everywhere he touched me it burned, not on my skin but underneath. As if a match was being lit underneath my skin, just far away from my skin to not set it on fire. Jace would hate that simile with the whole Heavenly Fire thing but that's exactly what it felt like for me.

"We should keep going," I said, wanting for us to get out of here. For us to go back to being shadowhunters, we're predators in the Mundane world but here, we're the prey.

Simon kissed my forehead and I hid a small smile. I wasn't exactly PDA but in demon realms, one can never be too careful. His arm tightened around me as we walked, as if he suspected something but I wasn't worried. It appeared nobody liked the poshness of this place.

We walked on a little bit longer and we dispersed into a void of black. Simon instinctively wrapped both of his arms around me and I looked around. My hair whipping everywhere as if we were falling.

Falling!

We are falling in what it seems to be, an endless void. She lied to us, she wasn't sending us home, she's trying to kill us. Simon held me tight, not a centimeter between us, flush against eachother, only clothes between us. I buried my face in his chest, not wanting to see the end. I want to feel safe, I want to be with the one I love when I die, and here I am. Dying in Simon's arms.

"I will protect you, I swear on my life." Simon whispered, his lips brushing my ear as he said it. I shivered, not from the cold, but from the contact, the last intimacy I'll have. Unless you can have sex in heaven?

Can you?

As soon as I thought that we fell onto Simon's bed. We fell, I fell first. Landing on his soft mattress and he fell on top of me but braced his arms next to my face so he didn't entirely fall on me. But from the waist down, there was most certainly pressure there.

Simon leaned forward, his bangs just barely grazing my forehead.

"When did they enter a matchmaking contest?" Simon asked, his voice low and breathy. All the fright that had drowned my body while falling dissipated filling with love and lust and want.

I shrugged my shoulders and slowly, agonizingly slow, Simon closed the distance between us.

Jocelyn POV

I clutched Mikaela and Jonathan Christopher as tightly as I could without hurting them. Crying silently as they cried loudly, bawling and fisting my shirt in their tiny hands. Luke wrapped his arms around all of us, kissing my forehead over and over again whispering, "I love you, Jocelyn. Raziel, I'm sorry." The only thing I could say, the only words I could barely utter out without crying in front of my children was, "I love you."

I never wanted to be separated from my children ever again. Never. I never wanted to be apart from my family. I can't stand it. It felt as though something was gnawing inside me, biting and crushing, shredding my love to shards.

Clary.

Oh, God. Clary. I can't believe I had said that to her. It wasn't Jace's fault. Not at all. Nobody would've thought this would've happened. It's my own fault for not doing it myself. They're getting married, checking for demons wasn't on their minds. I know what's on their minds, no matter how much I don't want to admit.

Eachother.

What it'll be like, what'll happen, will I be good enough, will he leave me, will she be disappointed in me? Every question of self doubt will be asked because that's what any good couple does. Says the other deserves better. I've done that twice, Valentine and Luke. I did deserve better than Valentine. I should've gone with Luke, I wanted to go with Luke but disappointing my parents was something that was the first question I always asked myself before I did something.

Now, my parents are dead because of the circle and I will never ever ask what they want because what they wanted isn't what I want. It's true, everything they wanted for me was to make them look better. I don't care what they want.

I want Luke, I want my family just the way it is.

"Mommy?" Mikaela looked up at me, her eyes watery but she had a smile.

"Yes sweetheart?" I said sweetly, holding back tears. I gently ran my fingers through her gorgeous hair.

"Are we still going Clary's and Jace's wedding?" She asked, Jonathan Christopher looked up to and his eyes lit up with excitement. I nodded my head, afraid of letting out a sob if I talked. I hugged them again and Luke held us tightly together.

"Is this the family?" A voice erupted out of nowhere. Luke stood up and took Mikaela and picked her up and I picked up Jonathan Christopher. Luke wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"The Garroway's I believe is the name. I've been sent by your fellow friend. Magnus Bane and Alec. I've come to send you home and excuse my brother for his actions. I will make sure it'll never happen again. Please hold onto the children tightly, the children may be frightened but it will be over soon." The feminine voice disappeared and we vanished and I held Jonathan Christopher tightly. He turned around and hid his face from the abyss of nothing. Both children I knew were afraid of the dark. I saw Luke dimly and I grabbed his hand that wasn't holding Mikaela. We fell, I could hear wind screaming in my ears and my hair whipped around everywhere.

Luke's glasses fell off somewhere but he can still see, he just prefers them since he's a werewolf. It's like his disguise. Like Clark Kent's disguise, the glasses and the geekiness except Luke isn't geeky.

"Mommy, I'm scared." I heard those words from Jonathan Christopher and my heart practically ripped from hearing that. I squeezed him tighter, knowing that he probably yelled I wasn't going to say anything. I kissed the top of his forehead and held him as tight as I could without letting go of Luke's hand. I turned my head and rested my cheek on Jonathan Christopher's head to see a very faintly, Luke holding Mikaela. Holding her just as tight, kissing her forehead over and over again and just whispering into her ear.

"Everything will be alright," those words. A lie. But reassuring. Calmed me. Relaxation spread through my body and I un-tensed. Still holding Jonathan Christopher and Luke's hand just as tightly but prepared.

Expect the worst, hope for the best.

"Ave atque vale." I whispered over the wind. I was the only current shadowhunter here but Luke had been one once too. Luke looked over at me, his eyes were wide open, as if taking in everything about me for the last time.

Luke mouthed back the same words and I shut my eyes, clenched them shut. Not wanting for this to be the last moment I saw my family, not wanting to die before I say I'm sorry to Clary and Jace.

I felt one tear slip down my cheek, past my barrier of closing my eyes. I wanted to shut out the feelings, go back to the day of the Rehearsal Dinner. Check for monsters or possessed items.

Too late now.

"Mommy?" The words loud and clear rang out in my head.

"Mommy!" This time it was shouted, I didn't want to open my eyes. I just wanted for this to end, for my children to be safe and happy.

"Jocelyn!" Luke's voice sounded loving, but had traces of worry. I felt his hand on my shoulder and then his arms enveloped me in a hug. "Open your eyes, Jocelyn. Please."

My eyes flew open and my hands scrambled to hug Luke back. My hands fisting his shirt, his hand on the small of my back and the other cradling my head.

"Raziel, I thought, I thou-" I was cut off when Luke pressed his lips to mine, hard but gentle.

"You will never be hurt when I'm with you." Luke's words were soft and quiet and he kissed me softly on the lips again.

"Ewwww!" The twins drawled simultaneously. Luke grinned and pulled them into our hug.

"You little rascals!" He exclaimed and started kissing their forehead and they kept saying 'ewwww'. Over and over again so I joined the fun and started tickling their sides and kissing their foreheads.

I'm so sorry Clary.

Clary POV

Ok, I screamed. Once! Only once, I didn't scream twice. I just screamed for a very long time. And then of course after what seemed like and eternity we landed on the couch. Although I landed on Jace which he didn't seem to like very much but soon did.

"God, Clary! I think I'm going deaf because of your scream." Jace joked, brushing my hair behind my ear. I leaned into the warmth of his hand and sighed in annoyance. He just won't give on being sarcastic.

"I thought that was it, Jace. When I-I escaped from Jarru I fell but there were voices that took me back. But this time, but this time I was with you and there was not-nothing else I wanted." I whispered, my voice slightly stuttering. Jace's face filled with hatred.

"What did that son of a bitch do to you, Clary?" Jace asked, he was angry. His eyes blazed a brilliant gold that seemed to dance with fire. He was seething but his hand cradling my cheek was gentle and soft and, and loving. He could never deliberately hurt me, not on purpose.

I shut my eyes to keep back tears, "Jace, he- he wanted to take it away fr-from me." I tried my hardest to not cry but the struggle of remembering that moment was terrifying, horrifying, and ghastly.

Jace's anger didn't go away but concern and love filled his eyes and his voice.

"Clary, what did he want? Did he take it?" Jace brought both hands to my face, his thumbs tracing small circles on my cheekbones. "What did he want to take away from you?"

I choked back sobs that I wanted to let out. But I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to cry, simple as that. I wanted to be strong, I was weak, pathetic when Jarru tried to take it. I can be strong for Jace.

I can be strong for us.

"Our moment. Our moment. Our special moment, Jace. He wanted that, that moment." My voice was flat, monotone. No fear, no weakness, no anything. Emotion was deprived from that statement.

Jace looked at me, I could see the little gears in his brain figuring out what I was saying. His eyes widened in realization. His teeth clenched and his whole body tensed up.

"He didn't though. Right?" He asked, he sounded, sounded sad. Jace wanted that moment, I wanted that moment. I need that moment with Jace.

I shook my head," I want it to be you, Jace. God Jace, I need it to be you." My voice once again had emotion. I sounded almost pleading, weakness. Jace's arms wrapped around me and hugged me tightly and he kissed my forehead and brought his lips to my ear.

"Clary, I swear I will protect you. I swear that I will hold you up and help you walk through life. I swear to give that piece of me to you eternally. I swear I will be strong for you." Jace's voice wasn't stuttering, it was firm yet gentle, stern but understanding, strong and promising.

I buried my face in his warm chest, my body filling with fire, like the pit of my stomach was an eternal flame of heavenly fire.(Sorry Jace, I just had to:). Jace's hands held me tightly, holding me flush against him. I want him.

I need him, right now.

"Jace, I-" I sat up just bit to tell him but he cut me off. Kissing me hard. I returned the kiss, not even open mouthed yet, just kissing. The simplicity of it showed love and want and, and lust.

Jace's hands moved lower down my body until they rested at my hips, his fingers lightly grazing my stomach. I lightly nipped his bottom lip, earning a low growl from him. Jace's hand held me tightly and before I could catch hold of the situation he had me against the wall beside the couch.

Jace pushed me hard against the wall and I lifted my legs over his hips, instead of holding me up, he pushed me even harder against the wall so he could roam his hands anywhere he wanted, and I wanted him to. The sudden pressure on the, lower areas caused for me to gasp and Jace quickly took the opportunity.

Jace's tongue soon began its entrance between my lips. My hands traveled up Jace's shirt and tugged it off. As soon as the shirt was off, I kissed his neck. Right where he was attacked two months ago by a Shax demon. Openmouthed, breathing hot air, leaving Jace slightly breathless. I moved lower, flicking my eyes to see Jace staring at me, his whole body unmoving but his eyes were fixated on what I was doing, filled with warmth and love, I continued my actions.

I saved one scar, right next to the scar from Lilith. The one from the fear demon when he attacked Jace. The fear is its own weapon and if it's true fear, true fear cuts deep. I lightly traced his skin with my tongue, and Jace shuddered from the feeling.

I sucked on the skin, knowing that Jace loved to be bitten I lightly nipped at the scar and Jace shuddered with pleasure. Recomposing himself, Jace brought me back up and kissed my collarbone, licking lightly on the sensitive skin. I arched my back and Jace groaned. Jace continued pressing the open mouthed, hot kisses to my neck, traveling farther and farther until he got to where my jawline ended and met my neck.

My soft spot.

Jace flicked his tongue, one of his hands resting on my stomach, tracing circles and the other hand tangled in my red curls. My hands were knotted in Jace's hair, pulling at the golden, curly locks. Jace sucked at the juncture and bit, his teeth hitting my skin. Not hard enough to hurt horribly but hard enough to leave a bruise and feel the adrenaline course through.

Soft whines and groans slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. Jace slowly let his hands travel up my shirt and take it off. He looked at me before he took it off though. His eyes asked me, is this ok. I nodded. My breathing heavy.

Jace took off my shirt, ever so slowly. His eyes raked my body, the color of his irises, a molten bronze gold color that was dark and filled with desire. Jace slowly let his hands grab my thighs to hold me up, his fingers in the perfect place for pleasure and stability. Instead of kissing his face, I sucked his neck again so he could see. Although, I don't think it helped because he almost walked into the wall, twice.

He kicked open the door and shut it behind him, my hand reached for the doorknob and locked it. This was happening and there would be no, no interruptions. Jace laid me down on the bed gently and kissed me again, slow and sweet, openmouthed but no tongues and teeth. I traced patterns onto Jace's skin, relishing in the warmth and heat from him.

Jace sucked my bottom lip into his mouth. I arched my back against him once again. Jace let out a low moan and stopped kissing me. I looked at him confused, but he just grinned. Lowering himself, he started kissing my chest, around my bra. That had not been taken off yet and I was ok with that. I want our moment to be special and last as long as possible. His lips warm and soft against my skin, leaving burning sensations where ever he touched me.

Jace kissed lower, open mouthed, tongue tracing, teeth grazing my skin. He reached the hem of my jeans. Since when was I in jeans?

Flashback!

"I shall be changing your clothes, each of you because they seem especially worn and torn so to speak. You will be in casual mundane clothes. Your ripped clothes will be in your house, hopefully in your closet but clothes aren't easy to teleport." A voice said as soon as we fell onto the couch.

Jace and I looked up in confusion but dismissed what the voice had said. I don't give a shit, I was married and I was with Jace, we're together, we're alive and changing into clothes is fine by me.

End of the flashback!

I didn't give a shit then, I don't give a shit now. Simple as that.

Jace's mouth kissed right at the hem of my jeans and I moaned loudly. Jace's eyes looked up at me, asking once again. Yes, I nodded my head. Sure, I've had sex Ed. My mom had made sure to tell me what was going to happen and the consequences and feelings. But having Jace be the one, I don't think it'll feel like it's been described.

It'll be amazing and better than I could've ever had.

Jace smiled and continued.

Yes, they did have sex and so did Izzy and Simon and Magnus and Alec. The Garroways all slept in the master bedroom together falling asleep with the comfort of eachother. Nobody argued against what had happened. Nobody wants to talk about what happened. They just want to move on.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Clary POV

"Jace, I've got to go see her." I argued. Two months. Two months I haven't spoken, called, texted, tweeted, to my mother whatsoever. Completely ignoring her existence. But in those two months a lot changed.

That night, I got pregnant.

My mother has the right to know this. My siblings have the right to know their gonna have a niece, or a nephew. We don't know yet. But as soon as I brought it up, Jace immediately vetoed the idea. Saying if my mother wanted to clear this up, she would've come by earlier.

"We've been arguing for the past hour, Clary! She didn't like me, she still doesn't like me and she practically disowned you for loving me, why on earth do you think she's gonna want to talk to us? Much less me?!" Jace added, saying on in on about how my mother hates him. Which is true but I have to tell her. She needs to know. Out of all the lies and secrets we have between us, a grandchild should not be one of them.

Sorry, grandchildren. We're having triplets.

Now, we've seen This is Us which scared me to pieces but then Jace pointed out that the dude was ugly and stupid so of course I forgot about it and continued to tell Jace how amazing Jess is. No matter how old. Cause who hasn't seen Gilmore Girls?(A/N: If you have not seen this, you must watch. It's on Netflix and has some of the hottest actors ever and has a great storyline!)

"Jace! Would you want to tell your mom that we were having kids even if she didn't like me?!" I asked, purposefully emphasizing the word "your" and "mom". I knew that it would hit a sour spot and he would immediately rethink his standing point in this matter.

Arguing with Jace is something I've mastered. Hearing tips from both Izzy and Alec definitely helped. For Jace to understand your point of view of something you had to put it in his. Show him your own perspective in his eyes, with his problems, with his family. He'll understand then once you explain it to him.

"I never thought of it that way," Jace murmured, shifting from foot to foot. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from smiling, I win. I walked over to him, my hand resting on his shoulder.

"Jace, we have to tell her. For me?" I looked at him from under my lashes, I could feel the tears coming on. Stupid mood swings, I absolutely despise being pregnant.

There are mood swings, joint craps, head aches, swelling, bloating, gas, cravings and Raziel forbid morning sickness. I loathe waking up and just throwing up the contents of my stomach whenever I get over emotional. And its not just in the morning, because why would anything be what it's called?! It just comes on whenever it likes to. In the middle of the night, while I'm training, while I'm walking, while I'm eating! That is by by far the worst.

The only thing I like about being pregnant in when I get endorphins. Endorphins makes me happy which makes Jace happy which makes a happy home. You know what they say, a happy wife is a happy life. Besides Jace has figured out that when I'm on endorphins I can get very flirty and umm, how to put it.

Sensual.

Jace stared into my eyes, the molten pools of gold were so entrancing I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Clary, of course I will," Jace whispered, his hand trailing up my arm to my cheek. Brushing my cheekbone with his thumb, he leaned in for small kiss. Just long enough to ignite a spark but just short enough to keep away the mood swing of love.

I brought my hand down and laid it flat against his chest as my face found its way to the crook of his neck. Fisting his shirt in my hand, I kissed his carotid artery and whispered soft and sweet,"thank you."

\--_--stupid gosh darn line break thingy mibobber--_-=-

Jocelyn's house

"Why am I so nervous? She's my mom, I shouldn't be nervous. I mean, she did punch you. Yelled at me, a lot actually. Practically disowned me but she's still my mom. Dear Raziel, Jace help me out! Please, just ring the doorbell."

"They don't have a doorbell, Clary."

"Knock on the door then!"

"You lived here less than a year ago, walk in and say 'I'm Home!' At the top of your lungs."

"They'll think I left you then," I smirked, crossing my arms. My arms slightly higher because of my slight baby bump.

"Shit," Jace mumbled. I bit back a chuckle and managed to only giggle.

"Do you know how cute you are when your mad?" I asked, waltzing up to him. I could see him visibly gulp. I smirked, knowing that he was only flustered because I was pregnant. Knowing I had tons of hormones racing through made him nervous, knowing one wrong move could tick me off scared the crap outta Jace.

"Um, Clary? Luke is literally right outside the door." He choked out and I leapt away from him with a startled squeak. Luke stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with amusement.

"Hey Luke!" I waved over enthusiastically. "So I was wondering-I mean- is mom home? So I can -er- I mean so I can apo-um-talk to her?" My words a jumbled mess. Luke laughed and waved us in.

Jace's hand slid into mine, his finger warm, soft, and reassuring. I let out a sigh of comfort and felt the tense muscles in my shoulders relax into a normal position.

"Jocelyn is tucking in the twins for their nap but she'll be done in a minute," Luke explained, waving us into the house. He doesn't know what happened between us but I have no doubt that my mom told him a very biased story of what had happened.

"You guys want a drink?" Luke asked, his eyes darting around. Clearly slightly uncomfortable. Jace and I nodded our heads.

"But if you can, I would like lemon water with a little bit of ice," my hands shot up to cover my mouth. Me and my stupid cravings! He'll know, his wife was pregnant and she's my mom! He can tell!!

Luke only laughed as he walked into the kitchen, disappearing behind the wall. I looked up at Jace to only see his eyes filled with laughter and his cheeks red from holding back a storm of laughs.

"You are my husband! You cannot laugh at me," he gave me a doubtful look. "You're supposed to be supportive!" I exclaimed. Of course leave it to Jace to laugh at his hormonal, pregnant, nervous wife. Because that's what your supposed to do, entirely. (Sarcasm)

"Luke, what's so funny? Do we have gue-" my mom walked out from the hallway, abruptly stopping in her tracks when she saw us. Her eyes locked with mine. Our green eyes clashing, hers darker while mine a vibrant emerald green.

"Listen, mom. I'm so sorry, I never should've reacted the way I did. I should've compromised or clear up the situation but never should I ever have told you to le-oof!" I rambled but she ran to me, her arms wrapping around me. Her chin resting on my shoulder.

"Sweetie, it was never your fault. It was mine, I overreacted and I never should've said the things I said. I'm so, so sorry," Jocelyn whispered, her arms tightening around me. My mouth was agape in surprise but my body reacted on its own accord. My hands around her back and holding her just as tightly.

"It's ok mom. Its gonna be ok," I whispered back, tears springing in the corners of my eyes. Stupid mood swings. Mood swings!

I pulled away from her, she looked at me confused before her eyes drifted the slightly uncomfortable Jace.

"Jace, I am so sorry for what I said to you. I am so happy that my Clary found you. " my mom held out her hand to shake, Jace looked somewhat relieved. I don't think he was ready to hug my mother who had punched him square in the jaw less than three months ago.

They shook hands looking somewhat uncomfortable but both had smiles on their faces.

"Mom, we have uh-something to tell you. A very important something."

"Somethings," Jace added the 's' in more or less anxiousness. My mom looked at us perplexed and stepped back. Jace grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

Luke walked back in from the kitchen, holding a water and my drink with a lemon slice on the rim with the slightest bit of ice. We both grabbed our respective drinks.

"Mom, I-um, I'm-"

"Is that water with the lemon slice and the light ice?" My mom asked, her voice even and calm which only made her sound scary.

I nodded my head nervously. Her emotionless face turned to one of joy and happiness. Her lips that were pressed into a thin line morphed into a toothy smile. Jocelyn squealed and hugged me again.

"I'm so happy for you! You and Jace, Raziel bless you two!" She exclaimed, Luke chuckled and patted Jace on the backs while I was bombarded with questions.

Out of the whirl of questions one stood out that's made everyone stand still.

"How many?" My mother asked. I took a sip of water, stalling the answer. I glanced at Jace, my eyes frantic but he gave a comforting smile and held my hand tighter. I took a deep breath in and looked at my mom and Luke.

"Three."

The room was full of cheers and whoops but Jocelyn hushed us all for the sleeping children in the house. We talked a little bit more about what we've been doing and finally we had to leave.

As we walked out the door my mom hugged me again, whispering the words thank you over and over again. Jace grabbed my hand and we waved bye to them as they to us and it was so cheesy and cliché that Jace felt the need to point it out when we got home.

"So now we have to tell Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, and most importantly Marsye," I drawled in a sing song-y voice that made Jace audibly gulp. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to my statement. I press my lips to his in a chaste kiss.

"I'm hungry, Jace." I whispered as I walked into our bedroom. I could hear the sound of himself tripping as I walked away and couldn't help but snicker.

The End

A/N: I finally finished! Wow, that chapter even if short took a lot of time to write. I am so sorry for not posting but in my authors note I told you guys that schools comes first but now that summer is coming up I'm ending this story so I can continue another. If you guys would like, I can start a sequel or an entirely different story. Just let me know in the reviews. These are some of the new stories I will be adding sometime this year.

Crossing Paths: Percy Jackson and The Olympians

Tragedies: Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

If you guys would like another Mortal Instruments story or would like a sequel just review and I should have one up this summer!


End file.
